You're the Best Man
by optimistic girl94
Summary: Jack lost a best friend he had no intentions of getting back. With his wedding on the horizon, he spends time working and participating in wedding preparations. Unfortunately, his past wasn't done with him yet. The opportunity of a lifetime sends him and a former friend on an unwanted journey.
1. Chapter 1

**You're the Best Man**

* * *

One.

Jack Brewer wrapped his fingers around a lukewarm mug of coffee. He had no worries. The bright afternoon sun rays slipped through the open blinds of the apartment and warmed his face, relaxing him. A content sigh left his lips as he rested his back against the couch. His eyes wandered around the spacious apartment before they focused on Kimberly Beulah Crawford, his fiancée. There was nothing but peace and tranquility.

Often, he wondered how they could be so fortunate in their relationship, while others failed. He remembered how they decided to see other people for a while. The memory of their period apart created a huge pit of discomfort within his chest. He took a deep breath in and exhaled the bad memories. Despite their time apart, they found their way back to each other somehow. He could only thank the heavens above.

Kim looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Why do you keep looking at me like that? Like you've never seen me before."

Jack shrugged. "Maybe because you said yes."

"Jack," Kim remarked, eyes back on the bridal magazine. "That was two months ago."

"Yes, it still doesn't feel real yet."

Kim nodded. Jack wondered what could have crossed her mind. He winced when Kim's fist collided with his shoulder. He massaged the sore area and decided to keep his mouth closed. Sometimes it was best to accept his fiancée's sporadic violent behavior.

"There, that hurt, I'm sure," she commented. "Everything is real, including the punch."

She lifted her hand, her engagement ring glowing upon her finger. "This is real too. Now stop being so cheesy. I'm looking at wedding dresses and you are distracting me."

Jack snorted. "Alright, you didn't need to hit me. By the way, when are we meeting your parents again?"

"Tomorrow around 5pm. Please, please, be on time. This is the food tasting. According to my mom, this is on the list of important things."

"I thought we were just going to have Phil cater?" Jack questioned.

Silence settled around them. Kim turned to Jack, brows raised. Uncaged laughter escaped from Jack as he held his sides. Kim's expression of displeasure was an amusing sight. He could barely keep back his joy. He gave her a smile and then planted a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm joking, and don't worry I'll be on time. I already discussed with my manager. He knows exactly what to expect in my absence."

"As the owner of the store, I wouldn't think you would spend so much time there," Kim remarked.

Four years after graduating from Seaford University, he put his business dream into action. Jack became the proud owner of a new Karate Store called 'Kickin' It'. The store sold karate equipment at a reasonable price. For karate lovers, he provided karate themed merchandise. A year passed and he still held the same excitement for his store. He already had plans to open more chains.

Jack pulled on his jacket and grabbed his keys. "I'm the owner which is a good reason to show up there all the time. I call them surprise inspections, Kim. Plus, I think Earl is taking his one hour breaks again. I have to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Right, Mr. Business man," Kim stated. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I have a shift at the hospital tonight."

"Have a good night. I'm going to drop by the store before I head home."

Kim waved him away as he headed out the door. A smile graced his lips as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. He opened the door to his sports car, the warmth of the afternoon sun on his back. He glanced at his cellular device and shot a quick reply to a text from Milton. He pulled out of the parking lot of Kim's apartment complex. Hopefully, Earl wasn't taking an hour break like he predicted. Maybe the teenager would surprise him.

-1-1-1-

Seaford hadn't changed much over the years. A few new stores popped up on the wharf, but other than that the familiar sights of Seaford greeted Jack every day. He twirled his keys upon his finger as he passed by Wasabi Academy. The heat of the day still beat down on his back, but he was used to the temperature. A large brick colored building grew nearer as he walked. Once he arrived, he stood before the building and stared.

"What are you looking at, Mr. Brewer?"

Jack glanced at the very pale face of Earl, a sixteen year old sales associate. He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

He looked to the teen, brows raised and arms crossed. "You on break?"

"Yes."

"When did it start?" Jack asked.

"5 o' clock, sir," Earl shared.

"Earl Burger that was an hour ago!"

Earl's lips stretched into a wide smile as he gave Jack a thumbs up. The teen threw open the doors and darted into the store. He really should reevaluate the boy's employment, but firing the teen was a difficult decision to make. Rudy referred the teen to his store, because of his vast knowledge in Karate. It would be hard to find someone with an equal amount of passion.

"What is the story Mark?" Jack questioned.

Mark Jacobs was the store manager. He had excellent ideas and knew how to handle peak times at the store. He remembered when he first hired the man on to his team. Within three months, he was already a manager. Just like his application stated, a fast learner.

"Business is booming as always. I suspect it has to do with a certain famous acting background."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Or Kickin' It sells quality karate equipment and excellent karate merchandise."

"True, plus your manager isn't half bad."

Jack smiled. "Good Job, Mark. Just came by to see if there was anything new. Did you know Earl is still taking one hour breaks?"

"I told you about him, Jack. But you must have some kind of vision for the kid. If it were me, I'd be looking for another associate. Shouldn't be hard, everyone wants to work here."

Jack rested his elbows upon the counter. "Not everyone."

"Right, true, some of the employees get kind of stiff when you are around. Apparently, it gets stressful working with the owner breathing down your neck. They were just telling me they prefer – I mean – oh you were fishing for a complement. My bad. Forget what I just said. Everyone adores you."

Jack gave Mark a look. "I want the sale numbers on my desk when you have the time."

Jack didn't give him a chance to reply. He turned away from the register counter, and then headed through a doorway to the back of the store. He scanned the equipment lining the shelves, taking mental notes on inventory. Tara, another sales associate, appeared to his left and he waved. He smiled when she returned the greeting.

He sat down in front of paper work, double checking the shipment for the next day. He had to make sure he had a large enough team for tomorrow's load. He checked the schedule. 500 boxes were scheduled to arrive around noon. Jack was happy to know that he anticipated correctly.

"You work too hard."

Jack looked to Mark and then glanced at the paperwork. "Shouldn't you be out on the floor?"

"Eh, they can handle it. Our peak time isn't usually until 6p anyway. So, I'm surprised you stopped by," Mark commented, running fingers through his blonde locks. "Alright, not really surprised. You always come by. I just thought you'd be spending all your time with Kim, the future Mrs. Brewer."

"Kim is working the night shift at the hospital. My mom, Kim, her parents, and I will meet at the food tasting tomorrow."

"Wow," Mark stated, plopping down into an empty chair in front of Jack's desk. "You are really living the dream, aren't you? A beautiful smart wife to be, who is an excellent nurse, and this successful business. Oh, how could I forget? You also have an acting career you could pick up again anytime you want. How do you do it man?"

Jack chuckled at the question as he signed off on a few documents. "Do what?"

"All that," he gestured. "Not everyone has your life, you know? Plus, you still have great hair. I'm balding and I'm pretty sure I'm only a year older than you."

"Well you are right about the hair. It is still great."

Mark huffed, arms crossed.

Jack looked up from his work and gave Mark a smile. "What? Look, to be honest it can be a bit much sometimes. Running a business from the ground up isn't easy, you know that. Wedding planning isn't easy. There is a lot in my life you don't know about."

Mark looked at him, eyes wide. "Wait, does that mean you've reconnected with your agent?"

During his sophomore year of college, a director came to him asking about the unreleased Karate Games film. Jack was weary until he looked into the man's background. After he figured out the man wasn't insane, he gladly picked up the role. Unfortunately it was a solo journey. Kim was more focused on her Nursing degree.

"No, Mark. I'm done with acting."

"I respect that. You got out at your prime honestly," Mark said, a smile on his lips. "Who knows what would have happened if you stuck around? I may have seen the name Brewer and the word scandal at one point. We may have never met."

"Mark! Stephen is challenging a customer to a protein bar eating contest again."

Both males turned to the door, eyes set on a young female in her twenties.

"Protein bar challenge?" Jack questioned.

"No, worries," he smiled. "Coming Elisha. See you later Jack, duty calls."

Jack bit his lip, eyebrows furrowed at the thought. He normally charged into action, but decided to let Mark do his job. As the owner, he didn't have to put out every tiny fire. For a second, his mind wandered to their previous conversation. He hadn't talked to Thomas, his acting agent, in years. Maybe he should reconnect for old time's sake. He packed up his belongings and put his phone to his ear.

"Hey, yeah, Thomas. Long time I know. What has been going on with you?"

-1-1-1-1-

Jack watched his mother and Mrs. Crawford chat over the food selections with a twinkle in their eyes. Mr. Crawford or Chuck, poked at the salmon on his plate with a fork. Jack wondered if he was a seafood kind of guy. He guessed not but that was one of the many candidate dishes for the wedding reception.

"Where are you Jack?"

"What, Kim? I like the mashed potatoes," Jack commented, eyes on Kim's annoyed gaze.

Kim let out an exasperated sigh and then replied. "Jack, the mashed potatoes were a part of the very first menu. Is that really all you've enjoyed? Are you okay?"

"Kimberly, dear, please," Mrs. Crawford giggled. "Save the nagging for after your married."

Kim flushed. "Mother, please don't."

"Don't embarrass Kim, Annie," Mr. Crawford grinned. "We all know you were the worst bridezilla of them all. I consider it lucky that Kim hasn't acquired any of that from you."

"Chuck."

"Dad," Kim laughed. "Don't tease mom so much. You've been non-stop since we got here."

"I can't help it, she is so easy to tease. And so easy to love."

Jack snorted at the cheese fest in front of him. Although, it was nice to be surrounded by happy marriages and he wanted the same for his future with Kim. A waitress set a few more food selections on their table. The rich aroma of grilled chicken and mixed vegetables drifted toward his nose.

Mrs. Crawford turned to him, brows furrowed. "Now, Jack, Kim has already told us about her Maid of Honor."

Silence fell upon the table. Jack noticed the look Kim and his mother gave him. He shrugged off their concerned gazes and smiled.

Mrs. Crawford continued the conversation, sipping the red wine from her tall glass. "We know how popular you are around here. Do we expect any celebrity friends as the Best Man?"

"Hadn't given it much thought really," Jack replied.

Kim's hand landed on his knee.

"What? But dear, the Best Man is a very important part of the wedding," she remarked. "He is a ring leader of the groomsmen. If it is hard to choose, just think of the person that has been with you through thick and thin. Your best friend. The person that knows you the most."

Jack smiled as he heard Mrs. Crawford drone on. He hid the urge to grit his teeth in annoyance.

"Annie, please, you are flooding the boy with your passionate speech. I'm sure he has someone in mind already. Am I right, Jack?" Mr. Crawford asked.

Jack shrugged, once again at loss for words. Kim's fingers laced with his own under that table and shocked him to life.

"Jack has someone in mind," Kim shared.

"Well, who is he? Hm, you know I just thought of someone. There was this one boy, Kimberly. I'm terrible with names but wasn't he a great friend of yours. Really, great," Mrs. Crawford said.

"Milton?" Jack's mother supplied.

Jack bounced his foot up and down as the conversation continued. He didn't understand why the situation was such a big deal. He'd come up with a Best Man when the time was necessary. The time wasn't necessary. They had only been engaged recently. The wedding was practically next year. There was no hurry.

Mrs. Brewer swirled the liquid in her glass, eyebrows furrowed. "Well yes, but no. There was another one, goofy, a bit of a trouble maker. Now what was his name?"

"His name was Jerry, Jerry Martinez," his mother stated.

Jack narrowed his eyes at his mother, a warning on his lips.

"Ah, yes, Jerry. I heard so many stories about you both, best friends. Yes, what about him? I'm certain he knows all about the engagement and well – You know I didn't see him at the engagement party."

"Mom, really, there is no hurry," Kim assured, eyes on Jack's hardened features. "How about we discuss it later?"

"Later? Well I just don't understand the lack of enthusiasm. Do you want to discuss the wedding later too?"

Mr. Crawford placed a hand upon his wife's hand. "Annie, remember we talked about getting too excited? I know you are happy for Kim, but let us just accept their wishes. How about we continue the food tasting? I'm interested in what dessert selections we have."

Mrs. Crawford nodded, returning to the remains of her meal. "Right, of course. Sorry, honey."

Jack forced a smile on his lips as they continued with the food tasting. He kept the same strained grin on his face as he walked into Kim's apartment later the same evening. He dropped down on her couch, kneading the flesh between his eyebrows. Kim sat nearby and sighed.

"Jack, are we going to talk about what happened?"

"No, we aren't going to talk about what happened, Kim, because nothing happened."

"Jack, I saw you. As soon as your mother brought up Jerry's name – well you nearly broke the glass in your hand."

"No, I didn't. I wasn't mad. I was contemplating. Anger means I care, which I don't. I stopped caring seven years ago."

"Jack, I know you aren't ready to talk, but I think it is time."

Jack narrowed his eyes at the floor, heart pounding. "Time for what?"

"It is time to call him and I don't know burn bridges or whatever they say. We are getting married and, don't you want him to be there?"

Jack's heart ached at her words, but he banished the feeling soon after. Yeah, right. He didn't want Jerry anywhere near his wedding or his family. He glanced at the darkened sky through the window. He didn't know when it had gotten so dark.

"Look, this is just about your mother. Just don't worry. I'll ask Milton, alright? I'll just ask Milton. Can you please drop the Jerry thing? Please. I can feel myself boiling, just please Kim. Please," Jack said.

"Jack, I—okay," she responded, hands raised in surrender. "I mean Milton is your best friend too. I always thought that Jerry was a little closer, like a brother. But don't mind me. Sorry for pressuring you."

She arose from the couch and headed into the kitchen. Brother. He didn't know what Kim was talking about. He rested his back against the couch, finger on the remote. Milton was a great best friend. He'd make an excellent Best Man. It was as simple as that. He didn't even know why he hesitated at the food tasting in the first place.

An hour later, Kim collected her coat and purse. Jack remained seated on the couch, arms out by his side. He felt defeated. Their recent conversation wouldn't leave his mind. Kim gave him a quick peck on the lips. He looked up at the concern in her eyes, but then turned his gaze elsewhere.

"Jack, what you are doing to yourself, it isn't healthy. Pretending you aren't hurting, it isn't good."

Jack took Kim's hand and intertwined their fingers. "I'm fine."

He locked eyes with Kim, lips stretching into a smile. Kim returned the grin with one of her own. She broke hand contact and turned toward the door, bidding Jack a farewell. Jack let out a heavy sigh when Kim shut the front door behind her. A chuckle left his lips as he stretched out on the couch. He didn't think he was hurting. Maybe seven years ago, but at the moment everything was fine. Everything was just fine.

-1-1-1-1-

Hello Everyone! I'm back again with a whole new story. Excited? I am.

First off, thanks to everyone for taking a look at the first chapter of this story. This chapter was so much fun to write. I can't wait for this story to unfold.

Any comments good and bad are welcome. I'm curious about all your thoughts. My favorite scene to write was honestly toward the end. Curious about what has Jack so mad? Stay tuned to find out.

On a side note, the page break function isn't quite working so for now I'm using dashes and numbers to separate scenes. In case you were wondering about the odd number 1s and dashes. Hopefully, it'll be fixed for next time.

Anyway, thanks again to everyone for reading. The next chapter is 15% (estimated) of the way done. Feel free to check my profile for updates and news on this story!

Thanks again.

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

**You're the Best Man**

* * *

Two.

Men and Women at the sports bar roared with excitement as the football game unfolded on multiple television screens. Jack was shocked. He analyzed his surroundings, perplexed by their meeting place. The bar wasn't Milton's usual style. He was more accustomed to the quiet of a coffee house or Phil's. He chuckled at a couple of college students taking selfies a few tables away. Despite the joyous and carefree atmosphere, he still felt nervous.

"So, how was the food tasting for the wedding?" Milton questioned, a single curly fry in hand.

"Oh, great, this wedding is going to be something," Jack stated, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, if it were me I'd probably make it a small affair. I would have never thought Kim wanted a large wedding. You know?"

"Yeah, I had no idea either."

"You want to be my Best Man?" Jack questioned, shoulders tense.

Milton's eyes widened. Jack winced at the shock on the red head's face. On his way to meet his friend, he practiced his delivery several times. It seemed all his practice was good for nothing, because his question was abrupt and far from smooth. He groaned, his face resting in his hands. Before the full feeling of embarrassment could settle in, Jack sat up, posture straight. Despite the haphazard delivery, he knew Milton would have no objections. He was Jack's best friend.

"No," Milton replied.

Or maybe he was wrong.

"No? Wait, you are going to be at the wedding right?" Jack questioned.

"Yes."

Jack crossed his arms, eyes narrowed. "I don't get it. No? You are going to be there. Might as well be in the wedding."

Milton smiled. Jack frowned at the expression on his friend's face. Maybe Milton hadn't heard him. Maybe Jack had to speak a little louder. Jack believed his delivery was anything but successful. He imagined he was hard to hear. He must have whispered his question. There was no other reason for Milton's rejection.

"Oh, I'll be in the wedding. I'll be a groomsmen," Milton promised. "Believe me, I'd be truly insulted if you didn't include me."

"I don't get it," Jack remarked, eyes no longer on his meal. "I just asked you to be my Best Man. The Best Man. I don't understand."

"Jack, I'm your best friend and because I'm your best friend I know you. I know I'm not your first choice."

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, brows raised. "You are being ridiculous, you are my choice. Obviously, you are my choice, because I just asked you. First choice? You don't know what you are talking about. Who else? I'd choose Rudy, but really I strongly feel like –"

"Jack, if I weren't in the picture Rudy wouldn't have been your first choice either. Yes, he has done a lot for you. He has done a lot for all of us, but deep down, he still isn't your choice. Neither am I."

Jack reclined in his chair, the sound of eager football fans cheered around them. He glanced at the score for a second to calm his growing anxiety. If he focused on something else, then he may be able to avoid Milton's meaning all together. He didn't want to have the same conversation twice. He didn't wish to argue with his friend.

"So tell me oh wise Milton, who is my choice? Eddie? Nothing wrong with him really, nothing at all. He'd make a great Best Man. Really all of you guys would."

"What about Jerry?"

"Not you too."

"Jack, you haven't spoken with Jerry in years. Do you honestly think I'm going to sit here and tell you I'm your Best Man? No, I can't. It wouldn't be right. Rudy will tell you the same thing."

"No, he wouldn't," Jack stated, elbows on the table.

Milton paused, eyes on him. "Okay, he would be your Best Man in a heartbeat, but that isn't the point. If you don't want to listen to me about the Best Man thing, fine. Call up Rudy and ask. Just know I've said no for a reason."

"Gosh, Milton, you are being so difficult. Just be my best man. I don't see the problem."

"Yes, maybe I am being difficult. Hey, while you figure out the whole Best Man thing, could you in the meantime give Jerry a call?" Milton suggested.

Jack shook his head. "No. Besides he hasn't called me either, so I don't see why I should. We both silently agreed to stop bothering each other. I don't get in his way and he doesn't get in mine. Just like acting, that part of my life is behind me."

"That is too bad, Jack," Milton stated, lips turned down. "It really is too bad."

Jack didn't comment on Milton's disappointment. The decision was his really. He didn't have to call up anyone he didn't want to. He'd stop by Rudy's dojo and discuss with him. There was no reason why his sensei shouldn't be his Best Man. In fact, it was a no brainer really. Rudy gave him such a great experience as he grew up and it only made sense to honor him by giving him the position of Best Man.

Towards the end of his lunch with Milton, their dynamic had gotten back into a normal and steady rhythm. Jack no longer wanted to leave in a fit of rage. Despite the crushing rejection from his best friend, he still considered his lunch with Milton to be nice. Once their time was spent, Jack bid Milton a good evening, promising to get in contact soon.

He pulled into his apartment complex, a sigh on his lips. He trudged up the stairs, tired from a day of work and the conversation he shared with Milton. He dropped onto the couch, ready to catch up on some of the newer television shows he liked. He relaxed upon the couch, content with his surroundings. He'd stop by Rudy's tomorrow. He was certain the elder male would be honored to accept his request.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Jack gripped the steering wheel of his car while he narrowed his eyes at the clock on the dashboard. His fingers loosened around the wheel before he reclined further into the seat. The parking lot was partially full of cars and mall patrons. The afternoon sun hung above his head, casting a warm glow upon his face, but he barely registered the warmth. His situation was anything but comfortable. A groan left his lips. He didn't know what was wrong with everyone.

After his meeting with Rudy, he felt disheartened. No one cared to support him. He pushed the thought aside. There was no reason to whine even for a second. As a mature adult, he had to accept his friends' wishes no matter how selfish they were. He pulled his cellular device from the cup holder, mind racing with possible solutions.

As he scrolled, his mind wandered to just a few minutes ago. He was shocked and speechless. Out of all the men to say no, he never expected his own sensei. He thought Rudy would jump at the chance of a spotlight. Unfortunately, it was not the case for the older male. Just like Milton, he guided Jack to a solution he didn't wish for. Marriage obviously changed Rudy.

He snorted and stuck his key in the ignition, a frown on his lips. While he pulled out of the parking lot, he answered a call from Kim. He listened to her discuss new topics involving the wedding. He couldn't bring himself to participate in the conversation due to the sour taste in his mouth.

"Yeah, Kim," Jack replied over the phone. "Sounds great, no I'm excellent really. I'll see you soon, okay?"

After the conversation with Kim he continued to his next destination. It wasn't fair. Even after severing his ties with Jerry, the male was still ruining everything. If he had known it would be the case—well he didn't know what he would do. He maneuvered his car through the slow flowing traffic of Seaford streets.

Jack thought for a second, determination in his eyes. He had plenty of more recent friends. If Milton, Rudy, and Eddie didn't want to be the Best Man, then that was fine. He had college friends, movie star connections, and more recent companions. He was certain at least one, maybe more, would be excited at the thought of being the Best Man. He had nothing to worry about.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

The glow of the chandeliers and casual music filled the restaurant. Other patrons' noisy conversations flooded their little date bubble. Jack didn't mind the noise as much. He could only focus on one person either way. It was the middle of the week and he was comfortable.

Both Kim and he had busy schedules over the past few weeks. It was nice to get away and have a moment together. Kim's gaze rested on him. He swirled his fork in his chicken Alfredo, a smirk on his lips. He ran longer fingers through his dark brown locks.

Jack caught Kim's stare, a single brow raised. "I clean up well, don't I?"

"Really Jack?" she remarked. "You think very highly of yourself. I'm thinking all that movie celebrity business clouded your brain."

"Believe me, I'm nothing like those celebrity guys," he promised. "First, I stopped after one movie. Okay, a movie and a couple commercials."

"You are right. That is just too bad. I've always been interested in the celebrity types."

Jack eyed Kim.

"Anyway," Kim continued. "I have news. The venue has been finally confirmed. The Pigario Hotel will be able to host our reception. Isn't that great? That place is so hard to get into. Apparently, someone at the top was a fan of someone's movie."

Jack snorted, wine glass in his right hand. It wasn't as if he was embarrassed by his acting career or his limited acting career. His performance in the Karate Games movie was a great accomplishment. Out of his top ten accomplishments, it was eight. His performance wasn't something he valued above all the events in his life. Yet, others truly valued his performance. He had been nominated for the New Face Award and hadn't won. Yet, it had been an honor all the same.

"The wedding is going to be beautiful, Jack," she beamed, her meal forgotten. "Just beautiful."

Jack watched Kim's eyes light up as she continued her excited talk about the hotel. The candle light enhanced the glow in her eyes with every word she spoke. Jack considered himself a very lucky man. Kim was a kind, gentle soul with a splash of fire in her. They had gone through many trials together. A smile graced his lips as Kim's slender fingers laced with his own upon the table.

"You know, Taylor and I are really excited for the dress fitting soon," she shared, a twinkle in her eyes. "Actually, it is pretty fun. She has a little schedule all typed up for the day. She said as the Maid of Honor it is her duty to ensure the dress fitting goes smoothly. There is something to do before and after the dress fitting. Apparently, the day will end with clubbing."

"You picked the right Maid of Honor. What else does she have in her schedule?" Jack stated, a smile on his lips.

"Hey, don't make fun," she commented. "She is having fun and I'm glad. I'm sure you and the 'dudes' will have fun at the tux fitting."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I don't plan to make it an event. I'm going solo for that. The other guys can fend for themselves."

"I don't think Milton will like that as the Best Man," she stated, eyes smiling.

"Oh, well, yeah. Actually, he said no."

Kim paused mid sip. She set down her beverage and focused her attention on his face. Jack broke eye contact, more interested in his pasta then Kim's gaze. He may or may not have given Kim the full Best Man fail story. He really didn't want to bring the situation up. Honestly, he was fine with it.

"Oh," Kim sat back, heartbroken. "Jack, I'm so sorry. Did he say why?"

Jack knew why, but he didn't need to let Kim know.

"Oh, well, I mean there is always Rudy. He always liked the spotlight. I'm certain he would love to be the Best Man," Kim assured.

"He said no too."

Jack ran his hand through his brown locks, a sigh escaped his lips. He took a sip of his drink and redirected his vision to the television screen over the sports bar. A few men loudly shouted curses at the screen. For a restaurant, they knew exactly how to entertain all kinds of people.

"Well I mean Eddie—"

"Kim, they all said no, all of our old friends from the dojo said no. I'm thinking I'll just call up some guys from college and see what they are up to. We still kind of keep in contact and – What?"

"Jack," she said. "Jack, I'm so sorry."

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I mean it isn't like they won't come to the wedding. I asked about the groomsmen thing and yeah they are okay with that. I mean better than nothing. It isn't like the wedding is tomorrow. Like I said, I'll call up an old college friend and – don't give me that look."

"What look?" Kim asked.

Jack kneaded his temples with his fingers. They were about to argue about the same old thing. Jack invited Kim out for a carefree night. Music, food, dancing, maybe not dancing. Either way, it was supposed to be about them, not Jack's failed attempt at getting a Best Man. It didn't matter. It was just the Best Man.

Kim tightened her hold on his hand, eyes on his face. "I just think that –"

"I knew it. I just knew that this night would morph into this. Kim, I'm not going to call Jerry. Stop bringing it up, please. Why the heck is that so hard?"

Kim closed her lips, eyes soft. She raised a hand in the air. Jack watched the action, confused. Soon a petite female stopped by the table.

"We'd like the check please," Kim said.

"Kim."

"Jack, obviously I put you in a mood. It is better we leave before I say something and then you say something. And really I don't think I want us to say anything to each other that may put us into an even worse mood."

Jack ignored Kim and turned to the waitress. Instead of the check, he suggested dessert. The waitress glanced at Kim for a second before she slipped away. Jack grabbed Kim's retreating hand and caressed it. He planted a single kiss between each knuckle, eyes on her hardened features.

"You know I can be a jerk sometimes," Jack reminded.

Kim sighed, a calm grin on her lips. "Yes, I know –more of a jerk with age."

Jack laughed out loud.

"Dessert?" he asked.

"I'd be dumb not to accept."

They partook in dessert, carefree and easy. The previous conversation remained untouched for the rest of the evening. Jack was quite pleased. He didn't think he could dive back into the stressful moment again.

-1-1-1-1-11-1-

The moon hung in the sky as Jack pulled out of Kim's apartment complex. It was fifteen minutes to midnight and he was exhausted. A small grin stretched across his lips at the memory of his walk through the park with Kim. He was happy Kim suggested the idea. It meant she didn't want the night to end just like him. The sound of a tiny bell came from his phone signaling the arrival of a new text. He slipped off his dress shoes at the door and proceeded to his room.

Jack flipped the light switch and dropped onto his bed. He read over Kim's message and grinned at her words. He replied to her message and then bid her a goodnight. Before he put his phone on the charger, he decided to glance at his other messages. His eyes narrowed as he read the newest message from Milton. He took a deep breath in, eyes closed. He shot back a quick reply and then snorted at the response.

Jack had already made it clear to Milton, Kim, Rudy, Eddie, and his mother. There was no need to get in contact with someone he didn't want to talk to. He hoped to never see Jerry again. His life was in a good place and he aimed to keep it that way. After a trip to the bathroom, he settled under the sheets.

-1-1-1-1-1-

Hello Everyone! Well, there was the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.

Special thanks to reviewers:

Maddyliza1234, thanks for review. You love the story? Wow, thanks I'm so pleased you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm trying something kind of different in a way, so I'm glad you like it. What happened between Jerry and Jack? Hm. I guess you'll just have to stay tuned to find out. Thanks for the support.

Guest, thanks for the review. Please write more? Yes, I plan to. Thanks for pointing out grammar. It is something I struggle with so I'm glad you didn't see any huge grammar mistakes. Jack and Kim's wedding, interesting. I haven't read enough stories with weddings in it. I'm glad you find the story interesting. Amazing author? Wow, you are too kind. Thanks for the support.

Guest, thanks for the review. What happened between Jerry and Jack? Stay tuned to find out. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Thanks for the support.

Vicky2016, thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for the support.

Alexis1999, thanks for the review. Wow, you are already in love with the story one chapter in? Thanks, I appreciate it. Glad you like the story so far. Thanks for the support.

Special thanks to followers:

Emmy7399

LoveLaughLiv

Special thanks to LoveLaughLiv for leaving a favorite.

All the feedback has been excellent. I'm so excited to embark upon this new story with you all. The next chapter is 20% (estimated) of the way done.

Feel free to leave comments, good or bad. My favorite scene in this chapter was with Milton and Jack. It was a scene I truly enjoyed writing. What was your favorite scene?

Again, thanks so much for all the feedback. Thanks again to those reading, reviewing, following, and leaving favorites. You all are the best! Thanks!

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	3. Chapter 3

**You're the Best Man**

* * *

Three.

The glow of the moon poured through the open blinds, illuminating Jack's face. He sat in front of the juice bar and guzzled a 16 oz. water bottle. He was exhausted. The cool water quenched his thirst. From the corner of his eyes, he spotted Rudy's amused glance. He ignored the stare and continued to relax.

"I don't know how you do it Jack," he remarked.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. You own a business and still manage to teach one of my advanced black belt classes on the weekends," Rudy commented. "Aren't you tired? Kickin' It has to be a lot of work. I only say that because this dojo is a lot of work."

Jack shrugged, a grin on his lips. "The dojo still means alot to me. I guess I'm not ready to move past it just yet."

"Yeah, you are right. I did make a large impact in your life. You can even say I made you who you are today."

Jack narrowed his eyes at Rudy and then laughed. Rudy never seemed to change through the years. He was grateful. He turned his attention to his watch, analyzing the time. He had an early day at the store. A young karate champion agreed to make an appearance at his store and he had to make sure he briefed his staff. A well-executed signing event could lead to an increase in business. Increased business could equal more stores.

"Yo! Guess who is back in town?"

Jack remembered that voice. He could recognize the tone of excitement anywhere. A ball of anger blossomed within his chest. Jack turned his back to the newcomer, eyes closed. If he closed his eyes for a second, then the uninvited guest disappeared.

"Jerome Caesar Martinez?" Rudy asked. "Is that the sound of Jerry?"

Jack kept his eyes closed, sending a silent prayer up. He opened his eyes and then turned to face Jerry. It had been so long since he had seen the other's face. Jack couldn't breathe. He grabbed for a stool behind him. He needed a seat. While Rudy clapped Jerry on the back, he made eye contact with him. The shorter male's eyes widened. He guessed Jerry hadn't expected to see Jack in the dojo.

"Wow, Rudy," Jerry said, gaze no longer on Jack. "Long time right?"

"Not long enough," Jack mumbled.

"Yeah, long time," Rudy remarked, eyes on Jack. "Why didn't you say you were back in town? This is so crazy. It has been years. We have to all catch up. The dojo is closed for the night. We should grab a bite. Just give us a few seconds."

"You'll have to count me out," Jack remarked, on his feet. "I've got an early morning. Eric Conroy is doing a signing at the store. I have to make sure my associates and manger don't offend him in anyway. I'll be heading home, but you have fun without me."

Jack really did have a morning thing, but it didn't really matter. If he wanted, he could have fit the outing into this schedule, but he didn't care to fit it.

"Why am I not surprised?"

Jack paused on his destination to the lockers. He turned his attention to Jerry.

"I guess after all these years you are still an uptight jerk who thinks he is better than everyone else," Jerry shared, eyes narrowed. "It is funny really. I don't know why I expected anything more from you. Big shot movie celebrity, Jack Brewer. Jack Brewer, Golden boy of Seaford."

Jack tilted his head, arms crossed. "So you watched my movie? How did you like it by the way? Did you feel ashamed? I mean with the little you've accomplished in your life."

"Jack," Rudy shook his head. "No."

"What?" Jack laughed. "I can't be honest? We all made something of ourselves. We all grew up and became respected citizens. What did Jerry do? I don't know. Remind me. You dropped out of college, didn't you?"

Jerry clenched his fists by his sides. Jack analyzed the action, satisfied. He walked a few inches toward him, heart hammering in his chest. "What are you doing Jerry? What could you possibly be doing back in Seaford? Didn't you say you were better and bigger than this city? That you were going to transform the world of dance or something. Now either you came back famous or you burned out. I bet the latter."

"You want to discuss this with fists Jack?" Jerry remarked. "Cause we can. I still remember everything Rudy taught us."

"Please, I'm an adult now," Jack stated, brushing him aside. "But if I were to lower myself to your level, physically impossible by the way. I wouldn't break a sweat. I've been a longer black belt than you. You'd lose, no doubt. You're sadly out matched."

"That is enough!"

Jack turned to Rudy's hardened features. He analyzed the furrowed brows and shrunk at the glare directed his way. Rudy had many expressions, but his look of anger never failed to bring shivers down his spine.

"You both used to be close. How the heck did you both get this way?" Rudy asked. "First, we don't belittle people, especially people we haven't seen in years. And second, we don't use violence to solve our problems. I know, I've broken that rule in the past."

Both Jack and Jerry snorted.

"But do as I say, not as I do," he remarked. "And I say we go eat, you up for it Jack?"

Jack took one glance at Jerry's face and shook his head. "Like I said. I have an early morning."

If Jerry looked even remotely hurt, Jack refused to acknowledge it.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-

After fifteen minutes, Eric Conroy would be at Kickin' It. Eric's manager decided it was best for the teen to arrive before the store opened. Jack was more than pleased with their suggestion. He agreed the teen needed time to prepare before the signing. As a fairly new store owner, he was proud and excited about the store's first celebrity appearance. He knew others counted him as a celebrity, but he disagreed with them. Jack thought of himself as a regular guy, with exceptional hair.

While Eric and his team set up in the front of the store, Jack gathered his own team into a huddle in the back. A few of the teens whispered and laughed amongst themselves and he gave them stern looks to get their attention. All eyes were on him. He took a deep breath and began.

"Alright everyone. This is an important morning for Kickin' It. Anyone know why?" Jack questioned, eyes on everyone.

"Eric Conroy, Black Belt National Karate Winner is visiting our store."

"Yes, good Brenton," Jack replied.

"Kiss up," Earl hissed.

Jack glared at Earl who directed his eyes elsewhere. "Now, it is very important that we are on our best behavior. Remember the pyramid."

The four teens in the huddle rolled their eyes. Jack chuckled at their behavior. The pyramid was Jack's approach to excellent customer service. Actually, the pyramid worked in all areas of life. He thought of getting it published in a book.

"Anyone want to recite the three important levels?" Jack asked.

Mark folded his arms, brows raised. "Jack, do we really have time for this? I think Conroy's team needs someone to help set things—"

"Focus, Honor, and Dedication," Jack interrupted Mark, eyes on the teens laughing. "Remember what I've said, because today is going to be busy because of Mr. Conroy. Lines will be long at the checkout and customers will be upset. We have to remember our passion for karate, remember to work hard despite the situation, and have a great attitude. Can we do that team?"

"Yeah, can I go to the bathroom?" Earl questioned.

Jack nodded. "Yes, Earl. If anyone needs to use the restroom, then use it now. There will no restroom breaks from here on out."

Everyone's eyes grew wide.

"I'm kidding, joking, trying to loosen you all up," he said, brows relaxed. "Have fun today, okay?"

The team broke apart as different groups headed to their stations. Jack watched the employees scatter as a small grin crossed his lips. He was lucky to have such a great team working for him. A new business was hard to run and even harder to run without good help.

Mark gave Jack a pat on the back, a wide grin on his lips. "Why do I feel like I'm about to score the winning touchdown? Where did that speech come from? You practice that, big shot?"

"Ha, funny Mark, let us just go help them get ready."

Jack and Mark headed toward the front, ready for a busy day.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Jack disappeared into the backroom and began the difficult task of searching for a karate Gi. He never thought it would be so hard to find a medium. Unfortunately, the size disorganization wasn't helping. A single medium size revealed itself amongst many larges and smalls. He let out a happy cheer at his success. On his way out of the brightly lit backroom, he spotted Mark lugging a pack of 24 count water.

Mark gave Jack a nod. "The workers are getting thirsty. I ordered a pizza by the way. I think it'll motivate them, you know? And it'd be a nice thank you to the team."

"Good idea," Jack nodded, a plastic wrapped uniform under his arm. "When is Eric giving his demonstration using our equipment?"

"He said he wanted to step out after the fan signing and grab something to eat before returning for the demonstration. He said probably two, depending on traffic."

"Right," Jack replied.

Jack scanned the floor while Mark set the water in the tiny breakroom. He spotted a middle aged woman standing beside a younger preteen. He traveled across the store floor and handed the woman the Gi. The younger boy threw punches at an imaginary rival as Jack discussed the price with the child's mother. Minutes later, he turned away from the satisfied customer and headed over to Mark.

Mark glanced at him. "Jack, Tara and Brett are due for a break soon."

"Right, excellent. I'll go find them," Jack responded.

As Jack hurried to find his employees, he ran into a familiar face. A smile grew on his lips as he high fived the male.

"Rick, what are you doing here?"

"Came to see what all the fuss was about," Rick commented, hands within his blue jeans pockets. "Used my lunch break to stop by. Who is the kid?"

"I forgot, you know nothing about Karate."

"I wouldn't say nothing," Rick chuckled, following closely behind as Jack began to walk away. "It is great to see how well your business is doing. I always knew you had it in you. Those late nights in university really did some good, didn't they?"

Jack chuckled, attention back on his previous task. He got the attention of Tara and Brenton and sent them on their breaks. He watched the young associates rush to the breakroom and shook his head at their excitement. After a quick sweep of his surroundings, he was happy with what he saw. The older employees kept the fan signing line moving calmly and the cashiers were doing a stellar job ringing up purchases.

"I picked up a flyer from one of your employees. A karate demonstration? I'd like to see that. You going to participate, Karate Man?"

Jack laughed. "Only if they want me too. Other than that the spotlight will be on Eric Conroy."

"What did he say when he realized it was your store? I mean since you are a celebrity yourself?"

Jack laughed off the comment, eyes focused on the window. Jerry was outside. He paused and watched the other for a few seconds. When they made eye contact, Jerry's eyes widened and then he quickly looked away. Jack shook his head. The other couldn't fool him. He knew he had been watching.

"What are you looking at? Wait a minute? Isn't that the guy from your apartment years ago? The heck is he doing standing out there?" Rick asked.

Jack shrugged, turning his attention away from the window. "I don't know. He is back in town."

"So that loser actually left town? What a child."

Jack shrugged. "Yeah, well, he came back so—I don't know."

"You don't have to know," Rick remarked, arms crossed. "Remember what we said years ago. You can't let baggage weigh you down. You're a business man now, an established guy. You don't need to even dwell on petty things. You worked hard and did what you had to do to succeed. Not everyone grows up."

Jack knew Rick was right. It wasn't too long ago that he thought the same thing. Just last night he voiced his opinion on Jerry's failure to launch. He pat Rick's right shoulder, appreciative of his words.

"Besides, that guy was super strange anyway," Rick said. "I remember when we were over and Chet dropped some popcorn on the ground. Dude, dived to get it. He said something about no corndog left behind. He was a weirdo. Oh, I also remembered he always kind of smelled funky. I think it was his feet. I just don't know how someone like that can function in everyday society."

"Yeah," Jack stated, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I better check on the young celebrity. I'll see if he needs anything. Catch you at the demonstration?"

"Yeah, of course, oh and congrats again," he commented. "You getting married, wow."

"Don't seem so surprised," Jack stated, a grin on his lips.

"No, out of all of us you had the best chances," he remarked. "We kind of didn't do so hot in the female department, but I'm dating again so that is a plus."

Jack laughed. "See you later, Rick."

Jack turned away from Rick and bumped into Mark. He eyed his manager and frowned at the single raised brow.

"How's Eric?" Jack questioned.

"I don't know. You know? Those were some heated words I heard from that guy," Mark commented.

Jack paused and then narrowed his eyes. "It isn't like it wasn't true."

"I see," Mark remarked. "This Jerry guy must have been something terrible. You've never brought his name up in conversation before. Is it true that he was outside?"

"What? Were you eavesdropping? I don't pay you for that."

Mark smiled. "Everything is in order, so I don't see why I can't listen a little."

"You are a riot, really, truly a riot."

Mark followed Jack to his office, ready to discuss the progress of the day's sales.

"Business is booming."

"Numbers, Mark."

Mark grunted before he relayed the numbers from a print out. He reclined in the chair across from Jack's desk.

"So, what is the story between you and Jerry?"

Jack narrowed his eyes, shifting in his chair. "What?"

"I mean that guy seemed to know him well, and you too. What is the connection?"

"Nothing, can we get back to work?"

Mark raised his hands up in surrender. "Alright, Jerry is an off limits topic. Talking about Jack's mysterious past is no longer on the table. I, Mark, know I should never bring up the evil name again. Better?"

Jack shook his head at the man, unamused.

"Well, the fan signing should be ending soon, we'll get through the line pretty nicely. And then Eric will head out for lunch and return thirty minutes to 2p."

"Good, gives us time to set up the equipment we want to showcase. How are the breaks going?"

"All the associates on this shift have had their breaks. You gave me a break, but now it is time for you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you, boss man. You need to take a breather. An actual breather, not that weird eating in the corner for 5 minutes you do."

"That is considered a break."

"No, that is considered a sad excuse for a break. Relax, I've got it covered. I'm the manager after all. No, worries."

Jack nodded. "Alright, but I'll be in my office."

"Great," he arose. "Have a good one, Boss."

"Yeah, thanks Mark."

The door shut behind him and for the next thirty minutes he enjoyed silence. He ate the Chinese takeout he ordered. Spicy noodles was his favorite dish. As he chewed, he looked at his recent messages. He snorted at a couple of messages Rick sent. A sudden thought came to him. He didn't have to search too far for a Best Man after all. He knew exactly who to ask at the demonstration. All his Best Man worries would be over.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Hey Everyone! Uh, oh! Jerry is back in town. Rick is going to be the Best Man? Hm. Anyway, here is another update. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Special thanks to reviewers:

Maddyliza1234, thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Yes, my favorite part was them all saying no. Thanks for the support.

Jackandkim123, thanks for the review. I'm glad you thought this was good. I try my best to with every chapter. Yes, I will continue. Thanks for the support.

Special thanks to followers:

TheHeartOfPhoenix

Jackandkim123

Special thanks to those who left a favorite:

Jackandkim123

TheHeartOfPhoenix

Eritalton

Well, the next chapter is 15% (estimated) of the way done. Stay tuned for the next chapter, it is a pretty big one.

Thanks so much for all the feedback. Thanks again to those reading, reviewing, following, and leaving favorites. I enjoy seeing the feedback from this story! I never thought I would see this much. Thanks again! You all rock!

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	4. Chapter 4

**You're the Best Man**

* * *

Four.

The afternoon sun illuminated the Kong Fu Lightnig concert tickets in Kim's right hand. He couldn't believe it. She waved the tickets around, a smile on her lips. His mouth went dry as he reached for a ticket. He was shocked.

"Kim, how did you get these? The New York Concert is sold out. No one I know was able to get them," Jack asked.

"Honestly, I'm shocked your celebrity connections couldn't get you tickets."

Jack shrugged, focused on the ticket in his hand. Intensive neon words, spelling out Kong Fu Lightning, glowed against a dark background. After a quick analysis of the ticket, he threw his arms around Kim's smaller frame. He was truly pleased with the surprise gift.

"Kim, my birthday passed already," Jack reminded, brows scrunched.

"Consider it a late gift. I had to go through all this pre-sale nonsense but it was worth it."

"I guess that means we are going to New York?" Jack questioned.

"Yes, I already called off work. We'll take a week off and make it a little vacation and then see the concert Friday. It'll be fun."

Jack cheered and waved his ticket in the air. Terrible rumors surrounded Izzy lately. One of the many rumors stated Izzy planned to retire from the stage soon. Jack couldn't believe it. For years, Izzy had graced the stage with his electrifying music. Within his childhood, there were some fond memories of Kong Fu Lightning. He only hoped the rumors were wrong.

"Thank you so much, Kim."

"Welcome, Jack. I'm glad you like it."

He nodded absentmindedly, eyes once again on the ticket he held. In a week he would be seeing Izzy live just like he had years ago. Very soon he would be in the audience singing and jumping to his favorite music. He pulled Kim into another hug. There was so much to look forward to and he could share it all with Kim. He couldn't wait.

-1-1-1-1-1-

Cool air, from a floor fan, rustled a few important shipment documents on Jack's desk. He was amused. He rested his laced fingers upon the restless pieces of paper, eyes focused on the high school senior sitting across from him. The bright rays of the afternoon sun transitioned to the dimmed glow of the evening. The chatter of the evening shoppers surrounded them.

"Brenton, do you know why we've called you?" Jack questioned.

The teen fidgeted in his seat, running his fingers through bright blonde locks. "Is this about your parking spot in the back? Mr. Brewer I was running real late and I just needed to park. I'm usually not so late but—"

"No, I don't mind the parking spot."

Jack looked to Mark. His manager sat in a folding chair next to his desk, a smile on his lips. Jack arose from his chair and walked around the desk. He sat on the edge, right hand on the desk and left hand on his knee. Brenton unfolded his hands and tapped his fingers against his knees. He could see the nervousness in his eyes. Jack gave the younger boy a comforting smile.

"Congratulations."

"Congratulations? I don't understand, Mr. Brewer."

"You're our new assistant manager. I've observed your performance over the couple of months you've worked here. There is a leader in you. I really think you have potential. Mark will explain your duties clearly, but other than that. Good job!"

Brenton's eyes widened. He opened his mouth a couple of times, but didn't speak. Instead, he got to his feet and shook Jack's hand up and down. Mark arose and smacked the boy on the back. Jack knew Brenton was an excellent worker. He would do nothing but excel at his position.

"So, the question is, do you accept this position and all its responsibilities?" Jack asked.

"Of course sir. Wow, I can't wait to tell my friends, my parents, and girlfriend –"

"Right, right slow down there eager James," Mark commented.

"Yes, sir. Oh and my name is Brenton."

Mark laughed as he led Brenton toward the door. The teen thanked Jack one last time before he disappeared into the hall. Mark closed the door and then turned to him. Jack raised a brow at the sudden secrecy. He returned to his desk and looked over a stack of paperwork.

"Polite kid," Jack said.

"Yes, you know I would have gone with Earl."

"Earl? You don't say," Jack stated, looking over important documentation. "Didn't you say I should have fired Earl a long time ago? Besides, Earl can't take 30 minute breaks and he comes late to work. Imagine if he was a manager?"

Mark sat back in his chair, eyes on Jack. "Earl has better karate knowledge."

"Having the knowledge isn't enough for me. I like to take a look at the person as a whole."

Mark shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, we will go with the brown belt over the black belt. No problem."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "I made the right decision."

"You made a decision. Anyway, excited about your trip to New York?"

Jack pushed aside their tiny disagreement and grinned. He nodded. He rested in his office chair, buzzing with excitement. The commotion of the wharf surrounded them but he pushed out the noise. A warmth spread throughout his body.

"Of course, I mean this is Kong Fu lightning. The Kong Fu Lightning."

"Why is this so exciting? Haven't you met him like a million times?"

"Doesn't matter. It is still going to be the best concert ever."

Mark grinned.

"I'll need you to keep the store in tip top shape. I'll be gone for a week. Brenton should shadow you on the days he isn't on the schedule. His true training will begin when I get back."

"Alright, Captain. I'll let the brown belt shadow me."

"Yes, a brown belt with excellent potential. Don't forget it."

Mark snorted before he disappeared out the door. Jack rolled his eyes at his manager. He knew they would have disagreements from time to time. They had different personalities and ideas for the store, but that was what made for a good business. If everyone thought just like him, he wasn't sure if anything would get done. There were excellent ideas out there, some not so excellent, but he knew when to acknowledge a great idea.

A buzz alerted his attention to a new text. He glanced at the screen and smiled. He sent a quick reply back to Kim. He couldn't wait to spend a week away with Kim. They both needed the vacation.

-1-1-1-1-1-

Jack's eyes drifted to a medium sized suitcase on the right side of his bed. The gentle roar of a neighbor's car surrounded him as he prepared for the trip. Jack and Kim decided to drive to New York rather than a quick plane ride. Kim insisted there were many fun stops along the way. Unfortunately, he didn't like road trips. He remembered a road trip he took in his youth and concluded road trips weren't his cup of tea. Despite his reluctance, he was certain there would be good times with Kim by his side. He couldn't wait to start their day.

He glanced around his room, picked up his luggage, and headed down the steps. He hoped his sporadic last minute packing was enough. He'd hate to forget anything important. Once he arrived downstairs, he saw Kim glancing at her watch. He frowned at the sight of her dressed in scrubs.

"Wait, why are you dressed for work?" Jack questioned.

The doorbell rang. She gave him a tiny grin before she went to answer the door. Jack ignored her odd behavior and disappeared into the kitchen. He rustled through the kitchen in search for road trip snacks. He was glad he picked some items up on his way back from work last night. After gathering some fruits, he searched the cabinets for trail mix, candy, and pastries. They would need the sugar rush on the road. He exited the kitchen and paused.

"Kim? What the heck is he doing here?" Jack exclaimed.

Kim crossed her arm and sighed. She stood by Jerry, determination in her eyes. Milton came through the door seconds later. Jack held eye contact with the red head for a few minutes before he turned to Kim. He didn't understand.

Kim shoved her hands in her scrub pockets. "Jack, I heard from Rudy what happened last week. I just can't believe you'd say all that about your best friend."

"What? What are you talking about Kim? Look, I don't know what is going on but we need to get on the road. We have a week to get to New York."

"New York?" Jerry questioned. "Weird, Milton and I are heading up North to New York."

"I'm surprised you even know New York is up North," Jack said.

"Stop it Jack," Kim snapped, eyes narrowed.

Jack ignored Kim's obvious anger. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee tickled his nose, reminding him it was early in the morning. He glanced at his watch. They were wasting too much time. There were so many cars on the road in the morning. If they wanted to make good time, then they needed to leave Seaford on schedule. A thought crossed his mind.

"We are all going to New York?" Jack questioned. "Wait a minute, don't tell me we are actually all going to New York."

"We aren't," Milton pointed out. "You both are."

Jack's mouth went dry as he looked at Milton and Kim. Kim was dressed for work and Milton was at his door for no apparent reason. Jerry was in his living room, uninvited. Kim bought Kong Fu Lightning concert tickets. He gulped at the realization, but pushed the thought aside. He could be wrong.

"Jack, why do you think I got you Kong Fu Lightning tickets? I don't even like their music. They literally only have one song."

Jack shook his head and took a step back.

"You and Jerry need to talk," Kim remarked, eyes bright. "You need to understand each other again. Jack, we are getting married soon. Do you want to start the rest of our lives knowing one of your best friends didn't come to the wedding?"

"No, I'm not going anywhere with him. Call work and tell them you changed your mind again. We are going to New York."

"Jack, don't you understand? I never took off work. I never planned to come."

"It is a set up guys," Milton stated.

Jack turned his attention to Jerry once again. He watched the man turn on his heel and run for the door. Milton's tall frame blocked his exit.

"Milton, you can't do this to me man. I can't go on this road trip with him," Jerry pleaded.

Milton ignored Jerry and shoved him back.

"Please Jack, do it for me?" Kim asked.

Jack kneaded the flesh between his brows. He had big plans for the trip and it didn't involve Jerry.

"Besides, everyone knows road trips bring people together," Milton reminded.

"Milton when we went on a road trip with Rudy you both nearly died."

"Yes, but we stopped fighting."

"Because you almost died."

"No, because you knew our friendship was more important than whatever petty argument we had."

Jack let out a thunderous laugh. He hunched over from the exertion before he straightened his back. "Right, I get it. You think I'm the one who is wrong here. Everyone take Jerry's side. Why? I think it is because you pity him or something. Look, I was disrespected like I had never been disrespected in my life. Jerry isn't someone I want to waste my time with. Before you tell me to get in a car with him, you should remember what happened."

Kim sighed, moisture in her eyes. She walked toward Jack and wrapped her arms around his midsection. She rested her head to his chest, a frown on her lips. He circled his arms around her. He placed his hand upon her blonde head. All he wanted was to head to New York with his fiancée. Life wasn't supposed to be complicated.

"Jack, life is way too short. Please."

"What do you mean too short? Did something else happen I don't know about."

"No, just please, Jack. Please, Jerry. You have to do this, please. I can't stand by and watch you both drift further and further apart."

Kim relinquished her hold and turned her attention to Jerry. Jack watched the silent interaction and began to wonder. He wondered if Kim lied about meeting up with Jerry in the past. He imagined Kim and Jerry still laughed and had fun. He knew everyone else was still very close with Jerry despite their broken friendship. He wondered if it was hard on them. He knew he had been putting Kim in a difficult position for years.

Jack's shoulder's slouched, heart heavy in his chest. "Okay."

"Okay? Wait a minute! Don't I get a freaking say?" Jerry asked. "I think I should get a say whether or not I want to spend hours in a car with a jerk. Does my input not even matter? Am I invisible?"

"You do get a say, but I say you should do the opposite of whatever you think you want to do," Milton shared.

Jerry tilted his head to the side, confused.

"Milton means go on the road trip," Jack explained. "Gosh, you haven't changed."

"What does that mean?" Jerry asked.

Before Jack could tell him the meaning, Milton and Kim ushered them out the door. Jack grumbled under his breath as he turned to his vehicle. He rotated his car keys on his finger, waiting for Jerry to get belongings out of his 'car'. He frowned at the lack of movement.

Jack's brows furrowed. "Well, get your stuff out of your trunk."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Jerry, get your stuff. Let's go."

"We are taking my car."

Jack eyes widened. "We are taking – we are what?"

Jack analyzed Jerry's vehicle. He circled the clunker a couple of times, eyes on the lookout for the obvious. He spotted the large dent by the right headlight. The grey paint seemed faded and chipped. He winced at the discolored monstrosity.

"I'm not getting into that thing," Jack said.

"My thing has a name, Gertrude," Jerry responded.

"What? Why would you give your car an old lady name?"

"Ole reliable has been with me through all kinds of things."

"Right were these 'things' hurricanes, tornadoes possibly hail storms?"

Jerry crossed his arms, brows raised. Jack shook his head. The shorter male was out of his mind if he thought they were going to travel the United States in his car. He wouldn't do it. Jack's car had passed all inspections. Jerry's car probably evaded the inspections on purpose. Who knew if the car was allowed to be on the road?

Kim narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Jack, I'm already late for work."

Jack turned to Kim and frowned. She couldn't be serious. Jack wasn't getting into Jerry's car. He stood by his decision 100 percent.

-1-1-1-1-1-

"Turn into that gas station over there. Your car literally has no gas," Jack commanded.

Jerry pulled into a gas station not too far from Jack's apartment complex. A light breeze blew through the opened windows, rustling Jack's brown locks. Jerry pulled up to pump four and turned off the engine. He shuffled around in the driver's seat as he searched for his wallet. Jerry pulled out a couple of bills.

Jack's brows furrowed, eyeing Jerry. "Is that ten dollars?"

Jerry looked to him, confused. "What?"

"Ten dollars won't fill your tank, man. We are driving a long distance. How many times do you want us to stop? What the heck?"

"Shut up! I don't have much money on me right now."

"Why? You were going to free load off of Milton?" Jack commented. "You know, I should have expected that from you."

"Okay, yes maybe I was, but that doesn't matter. I know my car can handle the trip."

Jack groaned, eyes to the ceiling. A dark black stain greeted him from the car ceiling. He winced at the mysterious stain before he got out of the car. He grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and whipped out a silver credit card.

"What the heck! I have money. I didn't ask you to pay," Jerry hollered. "I'm not a charity case."

"What? Why are you yelling? You just said you don't have money. Besides, you never worried about borrowing money before. You were going to take money from Milton anyway. Just relax and come pump the gas."

Jack plopped back down in the passenger's seat, arms crossed. There was no immediate movement, so Jack glared long and hard at Jerry. After a few minutes of eye contact, Jerry went to pump the gas. There was a moment of silence after he joined him back in the car. He began to focus on the text messages on his phone.

"Thanks."

Jack eyed the other. "Right, just drive."

"What? I just thanked you," Jerry pointed out. "And just so you know accepting money from you practically kills me inside, but I still thanked you."

"Fine, welcome. Now please, the faster we get on the highway the faster we get to New York."

Jerry turned the car key in the ignition. An odd grumbling and spurting sound drifted around Jack's head before the car roared to life. They pulled out of the gas station and found the highway. Jack eyed the directions on his portable GPS. He installed it upon the window with the provided suction cup.

An hour into travel, Jack rustled through the things in the back seat. He retrieved a red notebook and got to work. He had much to complete and the long ride would be an excellent time to focus. He retrieved a pen from his pocket and continued where he left off. He scratched along the paper and then paused. A groan left his lips.

"What are you working on?" Jerry asked.

Jack ignored the question.

"What is the notebook for?"

Jack's grip on his notebook tightened. "Can you just focus on the road? Your eyes are leaving the steering too much."

"Fine, I won't ask again."

Quiet fell upon the travelers. Jerry turned on the radio and began to bop his head to the beat. Jack watched from the corner of his eyes and grunted. He turned back to his paper, frustration in his heart. He closed the notebook and instead focused on his phone. 'Surfing the Lightning' filled the car as his phone vibrated. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hey, yeah Kim. We are on the road. Nothing much is going on really," Jack stated. "Actually, something did happen. Jerry tried to buy ten dollar gas an hour ago. Ten dollars Kim! What? What do you mean? I'm being perfectly pleasant. Alright, yeah, love you too. Have a good day at work. Bye."

"You know Jack, you are even more of a jerk than I remember."

Jack responded, rubbing the skin between his brows. "And you haven't changed either. While we are trapped in this car, want to tell me what you have actually been up to? Not that I care. I'm just guessing that nothing much has happened. Can't be much at all since you tried to buy ten dollar gas."

"Will you just leave that alone?" Jerry commented. "Not all of us saved like a trillion dollars from their big movie premiere. Not all of us own a business that is super successful."

"Are you saying I'm ungrateful for my life? I'm very grateful and lucky. But I struggle just like –"

Jerry eyes widened, shaking his head. "Struggle? Please, what do you know about struggle right now? Mr. Fancy suit."

"I'm not wearing a fancy suit right now."

"You were at your store."

"Speaking of my store. Why were you standing outside?"

Jerry didn't reply. Jack wanted to continue with his interrogation, but realized there was a large part of him that didn't care. He knew if anyone were present they'd think he was nothing but rude. In his defense, he had every reason to behave like he was. He wasn't at fault in their situation. Everything was Jerry's fault.

He sighed heavily, eyes back on his phone. It seemed everything was fine at the store. No incoming messages. That was a good thing. He reclined his seat and decided to take a nap. He could trust Jerry's driving for the moment. He allowed his eyelids to droop as he fell asleep.

-1-1-1-1-

Jack kept the amount of stops to a minimum. He hated the idea of straying from the schedule. Despite the occasional argument, they were making good time. He gripped the steering wheel tighter when the car jerked. He took a glance at Jerry who seemed unfazed. A permanent frown rested upon the other's lips. Jack couldn't blame him. He was annoyed by their proximity too.

The car groaned and grumbled as he maneuvered the car through the mountains. Jack frowned. He ignored the suspicious sounds and focused on the road ahead. The scenery on both sides of the car were breathtaking. Large deep canyons and crystal skies surrounded them. Kim should have been by his side. She would have enjoyed the trip.

"I'm hungry," Jerry announced.

"Dinner has been pushed back a couple of hours. Besides we are stopping for the night in an hour or two."

"Two hours? Pull over. There is an exit up ahead."

"Jerry did you hear me? We are stopping for the night soon. We are going to waste our time if we stop now. We'll eat at the hotel that I'll be paying for. Apparently, you decided all you needed was ten dollars."

Jack focused on the road and winced at the pinch in his own stomach. A loud gurgling sound caught his attention. He winced.

"Really, Jack. You are hungry too. Why won't you pull over then? Is it because I suggested it?" Jerry questioned.

Jack shot Jerry a glare. "We'll stop here."

Jack decided on the next exit up ahead. Ten minutes down the new road, they were greeted by a 'Welcome to Good Haven' sign. After driving on a rocky road, a town appeared on their right. He pulled into a deserted parking lot of a restaurant called Good Foods. Once they arrived inside, the employees smiled at them. A waitress walked around them carrying a large tray of assorted meals.

"Did we travel in time?"

"Don't ask stupid questions," Jack whispered back.

Tall barstools rested in front of a countertop. He grabbed a stool and noticed Jerry sit two seats down from him. He rolled his eyes at the male's seating decision. After thirty minutes of silent eating, Jack was content. He watched Jerry hand the cashier ten dollars, a pained expression on his face. For a second, Jack almost offered to pay. He kept his mouth closed and sat on his hands. Jerry insisted he had money, therefore Jack would let him pay.

They piled back into the car and continued through the town. Jack tried to find the interstate again using his GPS. He pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. As the GPS recalculated, there was a prolonged groan from the car. A grumble and a sputter drifted to his ears as the car began to decelerate. His eyes widened as the car came to a complete stop.

"Great, just great," Jack commented, exiting the car. "Well Jerry, your reliable car just stopped on us."

"What? No it didn't. You don't know how to drive it that is all."

"What are you talking about? I drove it here."

Jerry exited the car and popped the hood. Smoke escaped into the atmosphere. Jerry wheezed on the noxious fumes, but gave him a thumbs up and closed the hood. Jack ran his fingers through his hair, eyes narrowed and arms crossed.

"Jerry, you didn't even look at anything. We are stuck."

"Let me guess, this is my fault," Jerry said.

"Yes, it is. We could have taken my car but you insisted we take your car because it is reliable. You know we should have taken my car."

"Oh, your fancy car. Alright, why not?"

"What do you mean by that? What is wrong with my car?"

Jerry gave him a look before he kicked at his vehicle. "Don't take Jerry's car. It is beat up. Jerry's a bum who owns a bum car."

"I never called you a bum."

"Haven't you?" Jerry asked.

"Look, right now my GPS says we are in Colorado. Let us just move the car to the nearest gas station or mechanic. Maybe someone can have a look at it. We can be on our way or take the bus the rest of the way. I vote we don't travel in that death trap."

"Anyone say mechanic?"

Jerry shrieked and leapt two feet in the air. Nearby there was an older male sporting a jumpsuit and carrying a paper sack. He recognized the restaurant name on the bag. It was clear the man had just eaten.

"Here, take my goods," the man commanded, shoving the bag at Jack.

Jack grumbled and then kept his mouth shut. The man obviously knew cars. He lifted the hood and then closed it again.

"Nope, this thing isn't good at all. You are going to need major repairs. Why are you driving such a terrible car out here? You need something sturdy," the man said. "Don't want to be trapped in the mountains. Don't worry. I'll help you boys get it to my shop and assess the situation. I can tell you now you aren't going to like it."

"Really?" Jerry frowned. "Am I going to lose her?"

The man eyed him, brows furrowed. "Possible. Now let us get going."

Luckily they didn't have to push the car too far. The man stated he had a tow truck once, but didn't have it anymore. Jack was suspicious, but he was grateful all the same. The man worked on the car within a garage connected to a tiny building. A young boy stepped out of the tiny building. His short, dark brown locks moved as he carried a toolbox. He took one look at them and smiled.

"I'm guessing you guys aren't from around here," the boy said.

"How do you know that?" Jerry asked.

"Your license plate."

"Well, I'm from Seaford, California," Jack stated, offering his hand for a handshake. "I don't know where he ran to but that is where I live."

"Wow, far away from home."

"Chris, you got that toolbox yet or no?" the mechanic questioned.

"Sorry, Mr. Clark. I better get going. We will chat after," Chris promised.

Jack watched Chris join the man at the hood. He let out a heavy sigh. He took one look at the sun setting on the horizon. His mouth went dry as he glanced at his watch. He scratched a spot on the back of his neck as he surveyed their surroundings.

"We aren't going to New York are we?"

"What? Of course we are, they'll have my car fixed in no time," Jerry assured.

The man returned, a dirty rag in his hands. He looked between them both and shook his head.

"Nope, this bad boy is in need of everything. I hope you both aren't on some kind of schedule because you aren't going to be leaving here anytime soon."

"What? You mean I got in a death trap with him to travel all the way to New York for a Kong Fu Lightning Concert and now we aren't going to be seeing a concert?"

"Concert? Ah, you both like music. Don't you worry we got that here in Good Haven," Mr. Clark shared.

"And where may that be, sir? I only see one restaurant and one gas station. And a couple of old buildings. And is that an actual saloon?" Jack asked, eyes wide.

"Concert hall is up the road toward the newer part of town. The residents wanted the place to keep most of its charm. Anyway, all the residents and shops are toward that way. Concert hall is huge. We house all our local talent, like Miss Abigail, there. Actually, if you run you could catch her last show, 6pm right now."

Jack felt like flipping someone. He could too. He was a black belt and a part time sensei. Actually, he wouldn't mind flipping Jerry and his car. He was having the best luck. He narrowed his eyes at the smile Mr. Clark's face. He sighed. There was nothing much they could do.

"Is there some kind of hotel?" Jack asked.

"We have an Inn."

"An Inn? Who has an Inn anymore?"

Jerry snorted. "Don't worry about us. I'll take his highness and we'll find somewhere to crash. I'll be expecting a brand new car when I get back. Deal?"

"I'm not going to shake on nothing. If you want a brand new car you better go out there and get one. Cause this car isn't going to be brand new anytime soon. You'd be better off throwing it down the ski slopes. It is literal trash," Mr. Clark advised.

Jerry placed his hand upon his heart. He turned to Jack who shook his head at his expression.

Before they could leave, Chris interrupted their departure. Jack looked to the teen's wide smile, confused by sudden reappearance. He paused and waited for the boy to speak.

"If you are heading up to Concert Hall, I'd try to get there before dark. See, Good Haven has a terrible beast that lives here. You get caught out in the dark –you are done for. Just saying I wouldn't travel solo anytime soon."

Mr. Clark smacked Chris's head. "Quit trying to scare visitors with your tired old legend. Everyone knows there is no beast that lives here."

Jack chuckled at their interaction. He turned his attention to Jerry and frowned. The shorter man remained still, eyes unfocused. Jack nudged the Jerry's right shoulder, successfully retrieving him from his inner thoughts.

"Come on Jerry, let's go find that Inn."

"Right, good idea."

Jack walked ahead, hands in his pocket. He heard Jerry's hurried footsteps behind him. He looked to the sky, a frown on his lips. Hopefully, they wouldn't be visiting Good Haven for too long.

-1-1-1-1-1-

Hey Everyone! Alright, here is a longer chapter for all of you. Hope you enjoyed it!

Special thanks to reviewers:

Fashionlover, thanks for the review. This story is amazing? Wow, you are too kind. I'm glad you enjoy the story. Stay tuned to find out what happens next! Thanks for the support?

Maddyliza1234, thanks for the review. I'm glad you love the chapter. Rick is an interesting character. I'm glad you are curious about him and Mark as well. Actually, I'll let you in on a little secret. Mark is my favorite. Why is Jerry back in town? Well, I'm certain the chapter above gave some idea why. Glad you like the chapter. Thanks for the support.

This was one of the longer chapters. I'm sorry if it was too long. There was a lot that needed to be said in this chapter. Anyway, Jerry and Jack are stuck in Colorado. But are they stuck? You'll just have to stay tuned to find out.

The next chapter is 10% (estimated) of the way done. It is a pretty huge chapter, so get ready. Feel free to check out my profile for news about this story and possible other new stories.

Thanks again everyone for reading, leaving favorites, following, and reviewing. I appreciate every single one of you! You all are the best! Thanks again.

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	5. Chapter 5

**You're the Best Man**

* * *

Five.

Jack spent ten minutes calming Kim's frantic voice on the phone. After he explained the situation fully, her frantic voice switched to amused. He may have accidently hung up as soon as he heard her chuckling over the phone. He didn't find their situation funny at all. He ignored her call when she tried to contact him again. He wasn't sorry.

Jack was pleased they were able to get a room in the Inn. He didn't know why he was so worried. It was a small town. Good Haven didn't seem like a place overflowing with tourists. Rooms had to be plenty. He turned his attention to Jerry who searched high and low for the remote. He couldn't believe he was stuck in a small town.

Jerry looked to him, no longer hopeful about finding the remote. "Hey what about that concert? Maybe it is still going."

"I'm going to sleep," Jack remarked, back resting on the second bed in the room.

"What? It is 6:30p."

Jack groaned, his right arm across his eyes. "You can go to the concert."

"You know what? You are right. You coming would literally cramp my style," Jerry responded.

"What style? You still have the same style you had in high school."

Jerry narrowed his eyes. "Whatever, don't come. I mean I don't care. I was just curious or whatever."

Moonlight filtered through the blinds of the tiny room, illuminating the concerned expression on Jerry's face. Despite all the years apart, Jack knew Jerry well. He remembered all the times the other male was scared. He let out a huff and rolled onto his side, eyes focused on Jerry. Sometimes Jerry could act like a child. Most of the time Jerry was a child.

"Is this about that stupid town legend?" Jack asked.

"No, maybe. Look, I'll see you later. I'm heading to Concert Hall."

Jack arose, stretched his arms over his head. "Hold on. Let me come along. Wouldn't want the beast to eat you before you make it."

"What? Really? You think? I mean – I don't need you to come."

Jack grabbed a light jacket. Honestly, he didn't wish to go anywhere with Jerry. He wanted to sleep. On the other hand, the room housed two full sized beds in the smallest room imaginable. He analyzed the four discolored walls and decided he rather spend as little time in the room as possible. He frowned. The locals probably enjoyed putting visitors in uncomfortable situations.

On the way out of the Inn, he pulled his jacket closer to his body. The light of the moon cast the old fashioned shops in an eerie glow. He took one look at Jerry, noticing their proximity. Jerry was walking close for someone who didn't care. Jack let out an undignified snort at the realization.

"Wow, the place looks awesome, like an old style log cabin," Jerry shared.

Jack looked to the awe on Jerry's face and shrugged. He glanced at the building closer. It was an accurate description. The establishment was made of real or fake wood in log cabin fashion. Medium sized windows spread across the second floor while the first floor sported two large windows and a sliding door entrance. A few young teenagers laughed and chatted as they entered through the doors. He guessed the Concert Hall was a place to 'Hang Out'.

Once they entered, Jack was greeted by a high ceiling. Beyond them lay a large stage. A petite female with cherry lipstick caught his attention. A guitar lay to her right as she guzzled a water bottle. He turned his attention from the female and observed. Concert Hall had a balcony where a few patrons lounged on beat up couches and drank cool beverages. He realized the ground floor was packed. The current act had to be a town favorite.

"What it do girl?"

Jack looked to his right and spotted Jerry talking a short female up in the dim glow of the Hall lights. Like he had said before, Jerry hadn't changed a single bit. He directed his attention back to the stage, focused on the act.

"And Now Abby will be performing a new song. And she has some words she'd like to share before she continues. Abby, you have the floor," a man announced.

The girl, possibly a young teenager, stepped forward. She held a microphone in her right hand as she looked out into the audience. She smiled. A burst of cheers broke out in the crowd. He chuckled at their enthusiasm. He was right about her being a town favorite.

"Well, everyone. This is a new song really. I haven't shared it with anyone, but my mirror," Abby shared.

A few chuckles drifted through the audience.

"But, I hope you like it. It's kind of personal. It's called Forgive Me."

One of the staff ran on stage with a stool. She grabbed her guitar and sat down. Her fingers moved strawberry locks from her eyes before she took a deep breathe. He wondered if she ever got nervous with all the eyes on her.

"Whoa, she is pretty," Jerry said.

"Sh."

Her fingers picked at the guitar strings at a steady pace. Her finger work resembled that of a well-trained guitarist. Her voice drifted from her lips, a soft melody with a rich tone. He smiled at the faint hint of a rasp. Jack wasn't an expert at vocals, but he watched the occasional singing competitions. It was obvious she was talented.

As the song continued, he surveyed the soft expression on her face. Her eyes closed as she hugged the guitar closer to her body, each note a more melodious experience than the last. Her voice reminded him much of Kim's own sweet voice. His heart ached at the thought of Kim. He could have been on the trip with her, experiencing the small town artist together. He glanced at Jerry on his right, a frown on his lips. He shouldn't have agreed to go with Jerry on the trip. Their friendship was long in the past.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" Jerry questioned.

Jack turned his attention to the front, just as the last sad note left the singer's lips. The crowd broke into an uproar. Whistles and stomps filled the Hall. Jack rubbed at his throat for a second, realizing he was parched. He walked past Jerry and headed over to the bar. He bypassed the alcohol, not interested in the beverage.

"Here you go sir," the bar tender remarked. "A child's Root Beer."

Jack narrowed his eyes at the jab. The other men at the bar snickered. He gave them a look before he tasted his drink. Root Beer had a tang to it that he enjoyed. He didn't see why he had to drink things like Beer. It wasn't to say he hadn't had a drink on the occasion when he was out with friends. He just wasn't up for a night of drinking.

"Is that Root Beer?"

Jack snapped his head up, ready to defend himself, but stopped at the familiar face.

"Hey, wait a minute," he stated as he turned his body. "You are her. I mean Abby from the stage?"

"Yes, that is me. You seem surprised."

Abby ordered up a root beer. He frowned when no one laughed. She turned in the twisting barstool and looked toward the stage. Jack turned, curious by her glance. A new act was on stage. Jack was shocked to see a full band. He never imagined a small town to have varying musical tastes. The music started, fast and sharp. He bobbed his head to the music.

"Hopefully, I was just as entertaining," Abby commented, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. You were great. I noticed your finger work on the guitar. You are very skilled."

"Finger work, huh? Let me guess you play guitar too?" she questioned.

Jack nodded, a smile on his lips. He looked out into the sea of people. A familiar figure danced within the crowd. He pumped his arms and shuffled his feet as the male danced. He let out a groan and shook his head when a loud 'whoo' left Jerry's lips. A giggle escaped the female beside him.

"You seem to know him," she said.

"Who?"

"The guy dancing over there."

"Sadly."

She nodded, root beer half empty. He watched her recline against the bar counter a content smile on her lips.

"I can tell you aren't from around here."

"No, let's just say our course was redirected. I say its dancing guy's fault."

"Hm, I've always been taught to embrace the detours. Who knows the reason why they happen?"

"I do. I was forced to travel with the knucklehead who drives the crappiest car I've ever seen. If we drove my car, well we would be in New York by now. We would have watched the concert and then I can go back to ignoring his existence."

Abby gave him a concerned glance. He shied away from the inquisitive eyes. Maybe a stranger wasn't the best person to rant or share all his problems with. He filed the important piece of information away for the future. Yes, strangers usually don't react well to problems of other strangers.

"Wow, those are some very angry words," Abby said.

"Well we aren't exactly friends anymore."

"I'm sorry that's the case."

"No worries. I get married soon so there are more important things to think about."

"Married? Good thing I didn't come over here to flirt."

"Flirt? You seem too young to be doing that with me?" Jack chuckled and then frowned. "Wait, what do you mean? What is wrong with me?"

Abby rolled her eyes and then turned her attention back to the crowd.

"For the record I'm in my late twenties," she stated. "You know, many visitors think the Concert Hall was a new addition. But it has been here for longer than the new part of the city. We provide vocal lessons, dance classes, and music lessons. Really any kind of recreation can be found here. Often they take a team of experts and the inexperienced out to the slopes every three weeks."

"Wow, I would have never thought this place offered so much."

Abbey sighed. "People find a small town and suddenly we are considered ancient. I mean check your phone. We get Wi-Fi."

Jack raised his brows at her insistence. He looked to his phone and smiled at the Wi-Fi indicator. Before they could continue their conversation, Jerry danced over to them. A bright smile stretched across his lips. It was odd. He remembered a time when he'd see the expression often. It seemed like when the trip started all he had seen was a sneer, frown, and or other displeased expression. He shrugged the revelation aside.

"Ah, what it do girl?"

Abby giggled.

"Wow that sounded nothing like the other girls. I must have a chance."

"No, Jerry, you don't have a chance. This is a nice girl. Try not to scare her away with your fail attempts at impressing her."

"I'm sorry. Aren't you married or whatever? Why should it matter?" Jerry asked.

Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Wow, you were right," Abby said. "Well, I just came by because I noticed you all in the crowd. I usually like to stop by and welcome visitors when I can. Good Haven is a friendly place. I'd like that reputation to continue."

Jerry nodded, eyes bright. "I feel very welcomed."

"Jerry, she isn't interested in you."

Abby laughed, said goodbye, and headed into the crowd. A punch knocked his right shoulder. Jack glared at the culprit, eyes narrowed. He delivered a punch back to Jerry, a warning look on his face.

"What the heck Jack? You deserved that punch. You were talking bad about me. And I know you weren't joking about it either."

"Believe me, Jerry. There isn't much to say about you that is good in the first place."

Silence fell between them. Despite the roar of the crowd, the silence was deafening. Jack held eye contact with Jerry. The odd staring contest went on for a few seconds, before the male looked away.

"Look, you've been so wound up since we got here," Jerry pointed out.

"What do you expect? I literally didn't want to go anywhere with you. Being here with you is like that first hour after I got my wisdom teeth pulled. Painful and annoying. Ever since we got on the road it seems like one thing after another. There was no gas in your car, your car broke down, and we are in this small nowhere town. Let's not forget the room is practically a broom closet. And to top off this disaster of an experience, we aren't going to see the concert."

"Yes, we are."

"Jerry, have you seen your car? We would never make it, even if we got on a bus. No one is going to see Kong Fu Lightning. That was at least the one thing I was looking forward to. Kim spent money on these tickets. And now they are going to waste. Great man, looks like you've messed up again."

Jerry crossed his arms. "Are you done whining?"

"You think I'm whining?"

The people at the bar turned to them. He shot them an annoyed glance and they averted their eyes. He noticed the bar tender disappear to the other side. He returned his attention to the shorter adult before him.

"Could you not yell so loud? Everyone is looking now," Jerry whispered, averting his gaze.

"That is rich. I embarrass you. Jerry since we graduated from high school you've been the biggest embarrassment to me. My friends agree."

Jerry's brows furrowed. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, eyes set on his own.

"Your friends. Please, Jack. Those guys in college weren't your friends. They weren't even truly good guys."

"What are you talking about? They respected me, which is more than I could say about you. You know Rick was right. You are in my past. I've grown up and until you do the same we'll never understand each other again. I mean for crying out loud Jerry we are grown adults. We are in our thirties. I can tell now you haven't grown since I saw you."

"Are you serious? Rick? You still listen to that guy? He is an even bigger jerk than you are," Jerry shouted.

"Right, I'm a jerk. I'm a jerk," Jack exclaimed. "Was I jerk when I took you in? Was I a jerk when I didn't pester you about your reasons for being in my apartment, interrupting all my college work? Was I a jerk when I let you crash on my couch for like a month?"

Jack noticed Jerry's eyes grow wide. He was glad he was finally listening to him. Kim was right. Their conversation was way overdue. Jerry needed to know what he truly felt about him. Their past friendship was meant to be over sooner than later. The shorter male only cared about himself. Jerry was a liar, the worst house guest he ever had, and he was unapologetic about all his wrongs. Personally, Jack didn't need a toxic friend in his life.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked, eyes on Jerry as the man walked away.

Jerry didn't respond. He watched him muscle through the crowd. It was just like Jerry to leave a heated conversation. That was exactly what he had done several years ago. An angry laugh escaped Jack's lips at the memory. He leapt from the stool and followed the other out.

The chill of the night barely touched his heated skin. Jack could spit fire at the moment. He felt flames forming within his chest as he watched Jerry continue to walk away. Jerry may not have time for their conversation, but Jack wasn't giving up anytime soon.

"Hey!"

Jerry whirled around as he stood several feet away.

"What? What could you possibly still want to yell at me about? Is this about your dumb apartment again? You don't even freaking live there anymore. What the heck do you still care? I mean it is just an apartment. You are freaking out over an apartment."

Jack's fists tightened at his sides. "Cause I had to pay off those damages for like one freaking year. I was still just a sensei while completing my Business degree. If that movie hadn't come along I'd have major problems. You didn't even pitch in. And the party was your actual fault!"

Jerry looked to Jack, brows furrowed. "Do you even know why?"

"What?"

Jerry rushed to Jack; his eyes narrowed. "Do you freaking even know why I threw that party?"

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Why the heck would I know? You do dumb crap all the time. I remember when you hadn't taken your belt ranking test seriously. You threw a party then too. Really I don't know why I act surprised. You are the king of doing stupid crap. You can imagine what my friends thought when we came back to that. I remember Rick wondering why you were throwing a party in my apartment."

Jerry shook his head. "That is the thing, Jack. Maybe if you knew why I threw that party you'd be willing to listen to what I actually have to say."

"I don't care why you threw the dumb party. You destroyed my apartment. When I confronted you, you didn't listen and packed your things. I guess skipped town. You know, I was so angry I told the leasing office I would pay for the damages, but I couldn't live there anymore. Just the memory of that night – I'd find myself raging every time."

Jack took heavy breathes in and out. It had been a while since he released so much rage. It was oddly refreshing to put Jerry in his place. For years, Jack wondered about his friend's lack of responsibility and his disinterest in owning up to his mistakes. He would have thought he was a changed guy when he received his black belt, but it seemed to be all a clever rouse. Jerry had always been a great liar.

Jerry bit his lip, nostrils flared, brows furrowed. "Well, you don't have to worry about me. I'm going to the Inn to get a separate room."

Jack crossed his arms, an amused look in his eyes. "You, Mr. Ten dollars? With what cash?"

"Doesn't matter. Just stay the heck away from me."

"My pleasure, psycho."

For a few seconds, a deeply hurt expression flashed across Jerry's face. Jack ignored the emotion and watched Jerry run back to the Inn. Jack waited a few minutes before he headed back. By the time he arrived, the chill of the night cooled his head. Jerry's luggage was gone when he reached the room. Despite the explosive fight, Jack had a good night sleep.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Hey everyone! Here is another update for you all.

Special thanks to reviewers:

Maddyliza1234, thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. It is funny you mentioned Good Luck Charlie. I never watched the episode. I wasn't even thinking about that episode, but it is cool how you noticed that. I'm glad you liked the name of Jerry's car. It is funny I was debating on whether to have him name the car. But it is great to know I'm writing his character in a way that follows the show. Wow, I'm glad you liked Chris. I wouldn't think anyone would notice his character, because he has a very small role. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Thanks for the support.

Eritalton, thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the chapters. Thanks for the support.

Alexnani, thanks for the review. Wow, you love this story? Thanks. You are too kind. I will keep writing. Thanks again for the support.

Lizaliza, thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the story. It is fun to write. Thanks for the support.

Guest, thanks for the review. Here is the update for you. I'm glad you like the story. You think it is amazing? Wow! Thanks I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the support.

Special thanks to new followers:

Luna Loki Lestrange

Well, this was an intense chapter towards the end, I think. Oddly, this is one of my absolute favorite chapters. Writing out the anger between the two was a challenge. I actually went back and watched episodes where they had arguments and channeled the anger. If that makes sense.

Anyway, what do you all think? Who side do you take? Do you think Jack has any reason to be angry with Jerry? I mean destroying an apartment can be a big deal. Or are you on Jerry's side. Why do you think Jerry ran away instead of taking responsibility for the party?

Well, the next chapter is 20% (estimated) of the way done. Stay tuned for the newest chapter.

The feedback on this chapter has been more than amazing. I would like to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, leaving favorites, and following. I'm so happy. You all are awesome! Thanks.

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	6. Chapter 6

**You're the Best Man**

* * *

Six.

The dim lighting of the breakfast area covered his moist eggs in a faint glow. Jack sat, chewing and texting. He hadn't seen Jerry all morning. He was grateful. Last night didn't fix their situation. Actually, he was still angry. He didn't know what to do. He debated on how to reply to Kim's messages. Part of him wanted to lie, because he dreaded her possible response. He decided to talk about everything but the obvious.

He headed out into the morning. The warmth of the sun's rays embraced him as he walked toward Concert Hall. His guitar rested on his back as he held his notebook in his hand. Concert Hall seemed like the perfect place to gain inspiration. Many small town artists had graced the stage before going on to bigger things.

When he entered the building, he was greeted by a different crowd. Teenagers with instruments occupied the once crowded ground floor. The group was much different from the crowd he had seen last night. He greeted them as he headed toward the bar. He asked around for some quiet places to write and was directed toward free practice rooms in the back. He passed a few singers behind closed doors. Some violins caught his attention so he stopped and observed through the window. He smiled at the talent.

"Wow, fancy meeting you again."

Jack turned toward the sound of the voice. Abby stood, smile wide, sporting a pink skirt with a white long sleeve shirt. In the brighter lighting, he was able to tell her strawberry locks were a richer red. He hinted at his intentions by gesturing toward his guitar.

"Playing guitar? Ah, you came to the right place. I was actually on my way to teach vocal lessons, but I'll be happy to show you to an empty room. Actually, your friend –"

"Not my friend. Hasn't been my friend since he took advantage of my kindness. And walked all over me like a doormat."

"Right, ouch. A lot of bad blood then?"

"I took him in. He was my best friend. I didn't mind when he didn't pay for anything. I didn't mind when he ate all the food. But I can say it got too much real fast. I mean he became rude and inconsiderate and then that dumb –."

"Whoa, hey, no bad energy here. This is a peaceful place."

A chorus of overlapping instruments rang from the other direction.

"Except on Wenesday. Teen's Beginner's Orchestra is on Wednesdays."

He chuckled and followed her down the wood floored hallway. He took a peek at each room as they traveled. It was nice to see music getting such attention. Even as a business major he had a passion for music. He held his guitar strap as they conversed about the different classes offered. The ring of a high note caught his attention. Jack looked to Abbey who shrugged.

Jack was curious. He searched until he stopped at a door. He glanced through the window, eyes focused on the figure inside. The sharp arm and body movements matched with the surprisingly slow paced song. He wasn't a dancer by any means, but he had seen many hip-hop music videos. It was nice to know the small town had varying musical taste.

"He has been here all morning. I must confess, I stopped to watch for thirty minutes before my shift. He is really good. And the song he chose, is slow paced which you wouldn't think works. You know I think he is making the dance up as he goes. I mean from what I've watched he stops does a move and then adds it as if it has always been there."

Jack nodded. He wouldn't tell Kim, but the man inside was a far better dancer.

"Do you offer hip-hop dance classes?" Jack questioned.

"No, we don't. I've been too shy to go in and talk to him. I'd like to know where he came from. It is a small town and I kind of know everyone."

Jack couldn't shake the odd feeling that had started since he began to watch. The music paused as the person removed the hat on his head, familiar curly dark locks reappeared. He backed away from the door.

Abby looked to him, worried. "That is him in there isn't it? Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's just—"

The song selection changed. He paused. Beside him, Abby closed her eyes, forgetting her initial worry. He watched her easily pick up the lyrics to the song. Her fluid voice sang the lyrics like she was comforting a wounded creature.

"It used to be I can call you my friend," she sang, eyes closed, hands clasped, "But now it seems that friendship is dead."

Abby's light and raspy voice increased in volume as the dance picked up again. The movements were less jerky and more fluid. It was a style he hadn't seen before. It seemed like the music flowed through his veins, controlling all the movements. A lump formed in his throat as he continued to watch. Jack began to let his mind roam at the possible message of the dance. He made eye contact with a familiar set of eyes.

He turned his attention back to Abby. "Where was that room you were talking about?"

Abby stopped singing, eyes soft. "Did you know he could dance like that?"

"Well – like that? No."

She nodded. Jack continued down the hall with her, ignoring the door opening in the background. He disappeared into a room, Abby close behind. He watched her close the door behind him. He slid down the door, face in his hands.

"Something tells me you two need to talk."

"No, we don't need to talk. I need to get back to Seaford, California. I need to get away from that – I just need to get back to my fiancée. I need to get back to Kim."

"So you can go back to pretending that something isn't wrong?" Abby asked.

"I'm sorry? I thought you don't get into other people's business?"

Abby crossed her arms, brows raised. She shook her head and then proceeded to the door. Jack arose and let her get to the exit.

"You are right. I should really stop getting involved with outsiders. Have fun wallowing or whatever. But I can tell you both are hurt. Or wasn't the lyrics of that song clear? Or maybe you are too macho to admit that you hurt. Never mind, I have a class to teach and I'm late."

Abby exited without another word. Jack looked to his guitar that he set against the wall nearby. He grabbed it and rested it on his lap. He plucked at the strings, thoughts swirling in his head. He looked to his forgotten notebook and began his newest task. He sent up a silent prayer for the car to be fixed soon.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

After his odd morning, he decided to go by and check on the car. It had been a full day. Surely there would be noticeable progress. He arrived and was greeted by the same young cheerful boy from before.

"Hey Mr. Nice to see you again," Chris greeted.

"Just dropped by to check on the car."

"Oh, well—"

Jack frowned at the sight of the spare parts and the popped hood. A lanky male lay beneath the car. After a few seconds, he wheeled out from underneath, a wrench in hand. He spotted him and got to his feet.

"Eh, where's your friend?" Mr. Clark questioned.

Jack didn't reply.

"Right, well still no good news on the car. The repairs are still going, but I can tell you right now it is very rough. Very rough. I mean like I told your friend. This rusty bucket is better off being throw off of something, like a roof."

Jack gritted his teeth. He wondered if the long walk was worth it. He didn't want to hear about the damages. Damages meant they weren't moving from the small town anytime soon. Jack almost couldn't breathe at the thought of them staying longer than two days. Despite the crisp air, he felt suffocated.

"You know sir, there is a lot to do around here. I mean it is a small town but we still have fun," Chris pointed out.

Jack sighed heavily, before he replied. "I've checked out the concert hall already. There are some talented people that perform."

"Nah, that isn't all. We've got so much more than that."

"Well thank you—"

"Chris," the boy reminded.

"I'll consider it," Jack promised. "Looks like I'll have to if the car won't be fixed anytime soon."

The mechanic wheeled out from under the car again, dirt smudged face in a grimace. He made eye contact with Jack who gave him an odd look.

"Yes sir, this car belongs at the bottom of the ocean, but I'll do my best."

Jack narrowed his eyes at the comment. The man had very honest opinions about the car. He couldn't argue with him. It was clear the car was garbage, but they needed a ride home. Yes, home. He had already given up on the concert in New York. Any more time spent with Jerry would be a bad idea. It was clear they had deep rooted anger toward each other.

"Well, I better get to work," Mr. Clark stated.

Jack nodded and waved bye to the duo. He noticed the image of a bright smiling Kim on his phone screen. He put the device to his ear and listened to her calming voice before he dove into their discussion. He successfully drew her away from any conversation about Jerry and the road trip.

"Wow, really your mother thinks the bridesmaids dresses should be magenta? Wow, she is very excited about the wedding. What the road trip? Oh? Same. Just still stuck in Good Haven," Jack spoked. "Watched a nice performance last night, her name is Abby. She is a small town singer. Huh? Yes, you have a beautiful voice. No, I don't think her voice is better. Yeah, love you too. Bye."

Jack pushed his cellular device into his pocket and headed toward the Inn. He planned to ask the front desk about nearby attractions. He look to the sky, mountains surrounded them. If he had to be stuck, he didn't plan to be bored too.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

The late afternoon sun slipped through the blinds of the cramped hotel room. He requested for the removal of the second bed from the room, but received no response. H expected that kind of response from the small town Inn. The service was less than stellar. He was surprised the food was still warm and inviting, like the personalities of the people.

His guitar rested upon his lap, red notebook forgotten on the nightstand. The words stopped flowing a couple of hours ago. A bubble of panic festered in his chest. He had so much to do still and he couldn't understand his lack of inspiration. He had been perfectly inspired weeks before. Part of him put the blame on a certain impromptu road trip gone wrong.

His eyes drifted toward his wrist watch. He dug his cell phone from his pocket. He dialed a familiar number on his phone and waited for the dial tone. Loud chatter encompassed the background of the responder on the line.

"Hey, Mark. Just calling to check in. I'm sure you were wondering when I'd make that call. How is the store? Really? Excellent! The numbers sound great. Guess that guest appearance really did it. Wow, I'm really relieved. Oh, I understand yeah it must be busy. No, nothing is wrong. Chat with you later."

Jack frowned as he analyzed his phone. He tossed the device to the end of the bed, ignoring the new messages from Milton. He smiled. His business was taking off for real. He had hoped the celebrity could give him a real chance. He ran over the reported numbers in his head. It would be one of the better months of the year. He was very proud of his team. He remembered how many people told him his shop was a gamble. Too much of a niche store, they said. He knew a karate store offered limited product, but he hoped with more success he could expand into his true idea.

Shouts and shrieks caught his attention. He remembered hearing the same ruckus earlier in the day, but he had been too focused on his guitar. He glanced out the dirt smudged window. A faint glow illuminated the darkness outside. He frowned at the sight of young and old running past the Inn, red and blue sparklers in hand. He snorted at the individuals. What a weird town. He grabbed a jacket and decided to investigate.

On the way out the door, a door four doors down opened. There stood Jerry, an inquisitive look on his face. Jack nodded in the male's direction and offered nothing else. The memory of their fight was still fresh in his mind. Or what he called a fight. He remembered he said a lot more then Jerry. He hurried out the door before the other could catch up. He wasn't necessarily avoiding Jerry, just the possible argument that could ensue. He was too tired for another round of 'bringing up the past'.

The faint smell of tomato drifted through his nose. A few individuals covered in patches of red splotches greeted him as he exited the Inn. Another group of individuals sported the same stained outfits except with sparklers in their hands.

"Why does it smell like Ketchup?"

Jack gave Jerry a look and the male moved his gaze elsewhere. The taller of the two headed past clumps of red mush on his way toward Concert Hall where a few more people gathered outside. Loud booming music surfaced from the opened doors of the hall. He headed inside and wasn't surprised to spot Abby on stage. Although, he was perplexed by her disheveled appearance. Red splotches adorned her white long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. Her hair was done in a lazy pig tail fashion. She shouted over the crowd.

"Are all you exhilarated from the Tomatoes?" Abby asked.

People around them shrieked.

"Now remember, please no sparklers in the Concert Hall. Besides that, let's have fun people!"

She jumped up and down on stage, hair follicles escaping from her hairdo as she hollered and screamed. Her persona differed greatly from the composed and reserved song she sang when he first witnessed her performance. He inched closer to the bar.

"What is going on?" Jack questioned.

The bar tender eyed him and then answered. "Annual Tomato Fight."

"What?"

"Every year the people of Good Haven get together and pelt each other with tomatoes."

Jerry sat nearby, eyes wide. "Why?"

Jack glanced at Jerry for a second, but then returned to the bartender.

"Cause we can. It builds a sense of community. I don't really know. As long as I lived here they've done it. We end the day with sparklers and music. Cheesy, I know."

"What? Throwing tomatoes? What? Why didn't I know? I would love to do that. I mean I did that when I was in high school and I got detention. But here it is like an accepted town practice."

The bartender gave Jerry an odd look. "Now, don't get any strange ideas outsider. It is a one day thing. I better not see someone with your description throwing tomatoes any other day. I'll personally do something about it if you do. The town gathers and cleans the mess we don't want to clean up after you."

Jerry raised his hands, an innocent smile on his lips. "I won't be any trouble. You can trust me."

"Don't trust him," Jack insisted.

Jack scoffed at Jerry's glare.

The bartender shrugged and went away to attend to other customers. Jack turned in the barstool, eyes focused on the ruckus ahead of him. For a small town they were a wily bunch. Or maybe that was expected of a small town. The sight of all the bright smiles on peoples' faces warmed his heart. The town was a fairly friendly bunch. Despite the occasional outsider comment, the people were very welcoming.

"You think they'd throw Tomatoes in Seaford?" Jerry questioned.

Jack snorted, eyes on the crowd. "I don't think the Mayor of Seaford would appreciate that kind of mess. Besides, we already have Pirate fest. I think we are good."

"I don't know. I wouldn't mind throwing some Tomatoes."

Jack chuckled.

"Huh, I haven't heard your laugh like that in a while."

Jack looked to Jerry's soft smile and rolled his eyes. He arose from the barstool, hands in his pocket. His investigation was officially over. It was time to head back to the Inn and get some sleep. In the morning, he would take one more look at Jerry's car and assess the situation from there. He may just take a bus back down to Seaford and accept defeat. Kim would understand.

He walked toward the exit, eyes focused on the dark night sky outside. He spotted Abby coming through the crowd, but succeeded in avoiding her. He ignored the light footsteps behind him. Pitch black darkness greeted him. He guessed all the sparklers had been put out. The pale moon was the only light that illuminated the night sky, beside the faint glow from the Inn, some, and Concert hall. There was a howl in the distance. The footsteps hurried behind him.

"Still scared of that dumb legend?" Jack called out.

The footsteps paused. Jack shook his head before he turned and gave Jerry a displeased look.

"No, I know the story wasn't real," Jerry commented, arms crossed.

"No, it wasn't real. The story wasn't even long. Whatever we just heard is just the sounds of the night. The town is at the base of a mountain. Probably just the animals along the hiking trail."

Jerry nodded, eyes focused ahead. Jack shook his head and continued toward the Inn. A low guttural sound punctuated the silence. He frowned, perplexed by the strange noise. He looked around himself and noticed Jerry standing closer than before.

"That didn't sound like any night sound I've ever heard," Jerry shared.

"Look, there is no such thing –"

Silence encompassed the two. He shrugged away the eeriness. He stuffed his hands within his pockets, ready to head back. From the corner of his eyes, he spotted a pair of yellow eyes. He took a second to analyze what he saw. Jerry also noticed the eyes. A ferocious growl drifted around them. A squeak escaped Jerry's lips as he darted toward the hiking trail.

"Jerry!"

Jack closed his eyes for a few seconds. Maybe after he reopened his eyes, the last few seconds would have rewound before him. Unfortunately, he cracked his eyes opened and everything remained as it was. He wanted to head to the Inn, but the thought left a sour taste in his mouth. It was dark. He remembered the locals stress the hiking trails were perilous in pitch black darkness.

He knew he had to follow after the frightened man. He'd climb the trail find Jerry and drag him down the mountain. After he found him, he promised to ignore him until the car was fixed or when he got a bus out of Good Haven. He let out a heavy groan and rushed up the way Jerry ran.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Hey everyone! I'm back again with another chapter.

Special thanks to reviewers:

Erilaton, thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. It was one of my favorites as well. Thanks for the support.

TMNH48, thanks for the review. You really like this story? Wow, thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for the support.

Tada Gan Iarrachtt, thanks for the review. What happened between them? Well, Jerry threw a terrible party, destroyed Jack's apartment, and didn't help pay for anything. That is the basic explanation that was in the last chapter. Stay tuned to see how the past is revealed more and more. You like how I've written the characters? Wow! That was something I worried about. And I'm glad you enjoyed the way I wrote Jack. It is funny when I was writing these few chapters I didn't think anyone would be mad at Jack. I thought someone would be angry with Jerry, but to see that you interpreted this way means I may have done something right. You love my writing? Wow, thanks so much. I do the best I can. And don't worry the next update isn't too far away, wouldn't want to mess with your health (Health is important). Thanks for the support.

Special thanks to followers:

TMNH48

Tada Gan Larrachtt

Special thanks to those who left a favorite:

TMNH48

Also thanks for adding me to your favorite author's list Tada Gan Larrachtt.

Well, this was an interesting chapter. My second favorite chapter to be honest. My favorite scene was when Abby and Jack discovered Jerry dancing. I know you all must be wondering why Jack said he didn't know Jerry could dance like that. After all there was an episode dedicated to Jerry and his dancing.

Well, Jerry and Jack haven't talked in years and years. Things have changed about them both, including Jerry's dance style. Anyway, I liked trying my hand at describing dance. Hopefully, it worked out.

The next chapter is 20% (estimated) of the way done. It is another big chapter, so stay tuned and get excited.

Thanks again to everyone for reading, reviewing, leaving a favorite, and following. All the feedback has been so awesome. Thanks again.

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	7. Chapter 7

**You're the Best Man**

* * *

Seven.

The crunch of dead leaves surrounded him as he trekked up the trail. Hiking was his least favorite. Ever since his hike up Mount Seaford, with Milton, he sworn off all hiking. His feet were already sore. He hadn't even traveled far.

Jack swiped sweat from his forehead, eyes searching the darkness. "Jerry, where the heck are you? I don't have time for this."

"Jack!"

Jack frowned and walked faster. The desperation in Jerry's voice worried him. Residents of Good Haven insisted the trails were most dangerous at night. Jack believed them. He tried to cross more distance as he headed further up. If only he could pinpoint where the voice came from. He picked up his cell phone, but realized he deleted Jerry's number years ago. It wasn't a number he committed to memory. He sighed. All he could do was search the trails as he headed forward.

Up ahead, a clearing opened, under the pale moon. He scanned the opening and spotted a familiar figure. Jerry sat, grasping his ankle. Jack walked to the male, a frown on his lips. He offered his hand to the other who didn't reach out.

"I don't know what you were thinking running up here. This place is literally the worst place to go at night. What is wrong with you anyway?" Jack asked.

Jerry winced as he peeled his hands away from his ankle. Jack noticed the red stain on Jerry's hands first. He analyzed Jerry's leg and noticed a gash visible through his torn jeans. The gash wasn't too bad, but it seemed painful. He sighed heavily. He went to lift Jerry from the ground, but stopped when the other screamed.

"Sorry," Jerry responded. "Ankle."

Jerry pulled up his pants leg to reveal a swollen right ankle. Jack touched the ankle and winced at the shriek. He knew they had to make their way down the trail, but Jerry had gone a pretty far distance. He plopped down next to the other. He had to catch his breath before he helped him down the path. As he sat beside Jerry, a tiny grin fell across Jack's lips. A laugh escaped him and he noticed Jerry's glare.

Jerry continued to narrow his eyes at him. "I don't know what you think is so funny."

"You. You were running as if your life depended on it. I think you took the wrong direction. You went into the woods. That isn't any better than where we were before."

"I admit I wasn't thinking straight. And don't comment on that," Jerry replied.

Jack closed his lips, but smiled just the same. A cool breeze whipped through the clearing, rustling the hair upon his head. He tightened his jacket around his body, attempting to keep out the chill. At the rate they were going, they may get to the Inn in the morning.

"We just aren't having the best luck on this road trip, are we?" Jack stated, focused on the stars twinkling above his head.

"I guess you are going to say this is my fault too," Jerry commented.

"You did run into the forest. It is the opposite direction of the Inn."

"Right," Jerry responded, shoulders falling.

Silence drifted between them. Jack unearthed his cellphone from his pocket and winced. It was time to make the trek down the trail, but he was still pretty winded from his quick sprint. A part of him was embarrassed. He was skilled at marital arts and had good exercise habits. Despite all his training over the years, he was still tired. Hiking should be a walk in the park for him, but it wasn't. Before they made the trip back, he would give himself a few more minutes.

"Everything isn't my fault," Jerry said.

"Usually is," Jack responded.

"You know I wasn't trying to destroy your apartment."

Jack paused. The change in topic startled him. He side eyed the other male, unamused by the look of sincerity on his face. He didn't know if he had the patience to sit through a long winded explanation. The conversation was on the verge of something dangerous. He arose, ready to pull Jerry to his feet.

"Wait, just hear me out."

"Jerry, please, I'm tired. This conversation isn't exactly one I want to have."

"I know, but just wait anyway."

Jack ran his right hand down his face, a silent scream bottled up in his throat. He inhaled and exhaled, allowing the chilly breeze to wash over him. He glanced at Jerry's torn jeans. The gash peeked through his ripped pants leg.

"That could get infected," Jack pointed out.

"It is fine. Don't change the subject."

Jack raised his hands up in surrender, amused. "Go ahead. Why were you throwing the party?"

"Dancing always made me feel better."

Jack eyed Jerry, brows furrowed. At the time, he hadn't thought to ask himself the reason for the party. All he could remember was his rage and the destruction. Jack had been out chatting with his friends, ready to get back to his apartment. The night had been cold and he had been carefree despite Jerry's presence. He had opened the door to his place and was greeted with over twenty people packed into his decent sized apartment. Large pizzas rested turned down onto the white carpet. Questionable holes rested in the walls. In the middle of the multicolor chaos was Jerry.

The night was still a vivid image in his mind. It was hard to believe the party was the result of Jerry's hurt feelings. He wished to turn away from the conversation, but he ignored his anger and listened. He could calm down enough to give the other time to speak. If he was less than impressed, he promised he would disregard everything.

Jack raised his brows, eyes focused on Jerry. "You were upset?"

"You probably think I have nothing to be upset about, but I knew I was a failure. Honestly, I didn't need anyone to point that out."

Jack eyes widened as he analyzed Jerry. He remembered his former friend was nothing but confident. The Jerry beside him was a foreign creature. Jerry was, for the most part, cool and collected. The idea that Jerry had his own insecurities made him uncomfortable.

Jerry clutched his ankle, eyes on the ground. "Rick and the others kept putting me down. I don't know I was fed up. And then you and I were getting pretty bad too."

Jack's brows furrowed, fists clenched. "Getting pretty bad? Us? That was mostly your fault. You all of a sudden started acting like a jerk. You were demanding too much of me without a single thank you. I just don't understand why you think—"

"Jack, please, just listen without getting so defensive."

Jack sighed. He reeled back his anger and allowed Jerry to continue.

"I get it. Towards the end I admit I may have been hard to deal with. I hate to say my attitude was because I was hurting so bad. Maybe it wasn't an excuse. I wasn't very nice."

Jack frowned. The quiet rage beneath the surface disappeared. Instead, he was confused. He didn't like the direction of the conversation. He wished he had stopped it from starting. He should have taken Jerry's arm and forced him down the path.

"But, Jack, if you heard what they called me. If you only heard what they said about me. I don't know I probably sound like a whining child right now. I mean, we are adults like you said. We were adults then too. Just, the constant interrogation."

"Interrogation? I don't understand," Jack questioned, focused on Jerry.

"Of course you wouldn't know. They were smart and insulted me while you weren't around," Jerry shared. "I know I sound pathetic, but being reminded of my failures for months was hard to handle. Every day they told me they were better than me and that I was dragging you down."

Jack should have known. When he was with Rick and the others, he noticed a few things. Rick always had something snide and disrespectful to say about Jerry. It seemed any time Jerry wasn't around Rick had something to say. A couple of times Jack responded with a warning. He didn't like Rick's mean spirited jokes, but after a while Jack's heart changed.

Under the pressures of university and Jerry's presence, he may have laughed about the statements more than he defended Jerry against them. Jack began to laugh at the insults about Jerry more and more. After a while, he stopped caring. Part of him knew there was something up with Jerry, but the thought of it was so overwhelming. He may have turned a blind eye. He may have thought all Jerry's defeated looks were attributed to something else.

"Okay, maybe I may have dropped out of college, but that doesn't mean I'm a loser or anything. Or maybe it does," Jerry continued.

Jack opened his mouth to interject, but was greeted by a poisonous glare. It was a facial expression he hadn't seen before.

"I don't know. It is not easy trying to make it, Jack. You were right. I didn't strike it big with dancing, but I teach some lessons at a dance studio. It isn't the best pay. I need impressive credentials for better money," Jerry said. "Most of the teachers have some kind of dance degree, but they took me in anyway. They said I had raw potential. I'm not choreographing for the biggest names in Holly Wood, more like toddlers through teenagers, but I've been trying my luck."

Jack watched Jerry's face as he opened up, telling a story of his life after he left Seaford. A few night creatures scurried across the ground somewhere nearby, but he was barely distracted. He missed a lot over the years. He clamped his mouth shut before he voiced anything.

"Money was tight, still is. You can't exactly get fancy with the pay check I make every two weeks," Jerry commented. "I had to sacrifice things like keeping up with my car repairs. The studio wasn't too far. I could get from my place to work so I was okay. I'll have to say the drive back to Seaford was a little rocky. And maybe I shouldn't have forced my car to drive all the way to New York, but you have to understand why I did."

Jack nodded, uncertain on what he should say next.

"I watched your movie and I have to confess you were amazing. When I realized we were heading to New York together, I knew I had to act like nothing was wrong. I insisted we take my car, but you saw through me. I mean you are right. Ten dollars gas? What was I thinking? Your friends may have been right all along. I am a worthless. What am I even doing anymore?"

Jerry's shoulders slouched and his facial features fell. He wrapped his arms around his legs and winced. Jack turned his eyes to the swollen ankle and the moderate gash on the other's leg.

Jack looked up at the night sky, a lump formed in his throat. "My life isn't perfect."

Jerry's head popped up from his crouched position. Jack chuckled at the action despite the heaviness of their situation. The shorter male had always been an expressive person. It was one of the many things he could never forget as hard as he tried.

Jack looked out into the forest, heart heavy. "After the movie, I did experience great things, but Hollywood isn't real life. I watched my Co-stars and friends experience scandal and a troubled lifestyle. I didn't want that life so I ran away. I packed up and left. I went back to school and, struggled with courses. I graduated and ended up at a job I couldn't stand for a year and a half."

"But your business," Jerry said. "You have this successful—"

A snort escaped Jack's lips. He threw his head back and let out a frustrated laugh. A few night creatures scurried at the sudden sound. He glanced at Jerry's astonished face.

"After the first two months, I nearly closed up the store," Jack confessed.

"What?"

Jack nodded, brows furrowed. "I nearly closed up the store. One of my mentors told me that it was a gamble, too much of a niche fueled business. Actually, sales were very unreliable the first few months. The only person who truly knew the truth was my manager, Mark. The building I leased wasn't really within budget. If it weren't for the money I saved from the movie, I'd be in worse shape."

"I don't believe you."

Jack eyed the other, surprised. Jerry's arms crossed his chest and he narrowed his eyes.

"You are messing with me, aren't you? This is a joke." Jerry glared, fists clenched. "I tell you everything and you just want to mess with me. Didn't you even hear me when I was talking to you? I was freaking depressed for a good portion of the time I was rooming with you and you want to mess with me now? Do you even know how you sound to me right now?"

"Jerry, do you think I would sit here and construct this elaborate story just to say 'Just kidding, I'm filthy rich' at the end?"

Jerry eyed him, suspicious. "We haven't really been the best of friends over the years. I really can't say I know what you'll do."

"No, we haven't, but I'm telling you the truth. The store's progress was the definition of a rollercoaster. We've had above average and below average days. It wasn't until Eric, the national karate winner that our numbers really steadied. I remember breaking down and telling Kim the truth one day. I felt like such a fraud before I said anything to her. I just couldn't propose unless I could come clean about everything I was experiencing. Now, come on. We should head back."

He offered Jerry his hand. Jerry hesitated, but after a few seconds grabbed his hand. Jack exhaled heavily. A weight lifted from his shoulders every time he told someone the truth. He hoisted the Jerry to his feet, taking his time. Jerry's brows furrowed and he bit his lip with each inch he took. Jack threw his arm around the male's shoulders and they began the journey down the trail.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at Jerry's room. Jack led the man inside and set him upon the bed. He handed the other the red first aid box he retrieved from the front desk. He watched the male open the kit and fish out the necessary items for the wound.

"Good Haven has a local doctor."

Jerry glanced at him, then back at his leg. "Right, I'll go in the morning."

Jack gave the shorter male a nod. He turned toward the door, hand upon the knob. Just as he was about to exit he heard Jerry clear his throat. He paused, intrigued by the interruption.

"I just wanted to say thanks."

Jack turned to him, arms crossed upon his chest. "For what?"

"For going after me. I mean, really you didn't have to come after me."

"No, I probably didn't. Actually, I almost didn't. I guess the idea of leaving you out there wasn't as appealing."

Jerry gave him a tiny smile that Jack returned. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and disappeared out the door. As he entered his own room, his body sagged. He dropped onto his bed and rested his arms on each side of his body. He laid his right hand upon his face as a sigh escaped his lips.

For a second, his mind wandered to the moment in the forest. Years ago when Jerry left, Jack refused to make any contact with him again. Jack had given up on Jerry at the worst time possible. The idea that Jerry had a battle with depression as early as their roommate days, left a sour taste in his mouth. He wanted to run over their conversation in his head, but was afraid of what he may find.

A tiny pit of guilt grew in Jack's chest. He squashed the sensation. Jerry wasn't the only victim in their treacherous past. He sighed. He shouldn't think too much. It wouldn't be best to work himself up. He decided to leave their discussion outside.

After an hour of restlessness, he slept.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Hey Everyone! Back with another chapter.

Special thanks to reviewers:

Tada Gan Iarrachtt, thanks for the review. Sorry for the distraction. Oh, I see. A play by play of their fight. I'm not so sure if that will happen. Interesting. Jerry let them get stranded on purpose? Interesting. I'm not sure about that, but you'll just have to keep reading to find out. I like Jack and Jerry's friendship too. It is my favorite of all the friendships on the show. I'm glad you noticed the dance scene and singing scene. I was actually worried about that scene and wasn't sure how I should approach it. I'm so glad/relieved that you liked it. I know a little about dance and some about singing. I'm glad to know I wrote it in a way that didn't make you cringe. Thanks I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks for the support.

Maddyliza1234, thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the last chatper. Abby? No one has said anything about her yet. I'm so happy to know you like her character. And I'm glad you pointed out how his dance style had to have changed. You are right in that episode Jerry was very young. Years and years have passed now. Jerry should be much different style wise. I'm glad you like the dance style change. It was inspired by something I saw. I remember thinking why this style is different. Thanks for the support.

TMNH48, thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the story so far. Stay tuned for more. Thanks for the support.

Special thanks to followers:

Catlover26

Special thanks to those who left a favorite:

Catlover26

Well, there you have it, the seventh chapter. I have to say this chapter was difficult to write. I wasn't sure how to approach their conversation. I finally decided on this approach. Hopefully, I was able to convey their emotions and feelings in this chapter.

Anyway, the next chapter is 15% (estimated) of the way done. I really like the next chapter and I'm looking forward to sharing it with you all.

Feel free to check my profile. I tried to keep it up to date with news about this story.

Thanks again to everyone for reading, reviewing, leaving a favorite, and following. I can't say thank you enough. You all have been so great! I'm more than happy with the responses. Thanks again.

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	8. Chapter 8

**You're the Best Man**

* * *

Eight.

Jack relaxed, head squished against a pillow. He raised his smartphone above his head and proceeded to scan through his messages. His stomach rumbled. After he sent out a few replies, he decided to get up and search for food. Once he was outside, he wasn't surprised by the quiet afternoon. He noticed a few people gathered with cleaning supplies. The smell of tomatoes still hung in the air. The cleaning effort was about to begin.

He spotted a hamburger joint not too far from Concert Hall. It was an eatery he hadn't noticed when they arrived in the small town. He pushed open the doors of the establishment, his stomach growling louder. Square and circular tables of varying sizes lined the floor. At the back, four registers sat upon a pristine white counter. A bored cashier sat at each station, ready for business. He stood before a female teenager. Her dark brunette locks were up in a messy ponytail. A red apron wrapped around her waist and a nametag adorned her white collared shirt.

"Good Afternoon sir, welcome to Burger Time, may I take your order?" she recited.

He smiled at her professionalism and then took a quick look at the menu. He pinpointed two promising meals on the menu board. As he debated between a bacon burger and a southwest burger, the ding of the store bell caught his attention.

"Oh no, Ruby, it's them again."

Jack turned to the owner of the voice. A female on the right of his cashier held an expression of dissatisfaction on her face. He took a brief glance over his shoulder and spotted two teenaged boys. He eyed them and wondered about the cashier's comment.

"What's the story, Ruby?" the taller of the two shouted.

"Go away, Mathew. Ruby is busy right now. She is with a customer," the girl stated.

"I'm okay, Sarah," Ruby answered and then turned her attention back to Jack.

Jack raised a brow at the female. A flush painted her cheeks as she continued to attend to Jack. He placed his order and moved to the side, allowing the teens to take their spot before Ruby. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and waited for the scene to unfold. He had nothing better to do while he waited on his meal.

"Steve, why don't you take Mathew and go somewhere else," a male on the first register called out. "We don't need any trouble. We are still recovering from that ketchup incident last week."

Steve remarked, eyes focused on the teens. "Guys, look, Mathew already apologized. Just drop it, okay? I'm here to order something and so is Mathew."

Mathew's brows furrowed, running fingers through dirty blonde locks. "Don't have money. You are paying right Steve?"

Jack snickered at the interaction. Steve was a shorter teen with dark brown eyes. He ran a hand over his face, and then pinched his warm brown skin. After realizing he wasn't dreaming, he continued to place his order.

"When you going to pay me back Mathew?" Steve asked. "I'm not your personal wallet."

Mathew threw an arm around the shorter boy and grinned. "When I become a millionaire after high school. Don't worry Steve, I'll buy you anything you want then."

"I don't know why I even put up with you," Steve stated. "Most would have dropped you like a useless sack of potatoes."

"Usually, I'd argue against that, but I'm too hungry. Come on, let's grab our regular table before the outsider staring at us does."

Jack noticed the boys' stare and averted his eyes. The smell of greasy meat and crunchy fries wafted toward his nose. He knew his order was close. A paper sack sat on the counter before him, a burger clock logo on the bag. He thanked the cashier and headed to an empty table by the window on his left. He dug into his bacon burger, please with his choice. He chuckled. The teens' familiar banter reminded him of a certain someone. A sigh left his lips.

"What the actual heck, Steve? How could you accept an invitation to Jim's party?"

Jack's ears perked at the noise. His eyes strayed from his food and landed on the friends.

"Calm down, Mathew. Jim isn't as bad as –"

"Isn't as bad? He is a rich snob. His family owns like 30% of the businesses in this town."

"You are just saying that because he didn't invite you."

Jack winced.

"No, I would never go to his party. Do you even have any idea what you are doing? Like this is crazy. He thinks we are both poor trash, Steve. Tell me why he would suddenly take interest in you?"

Steve narrowed his eyes. "Poor trash? I beg to differ. I'm certain I just paid for your meal."

Silence fell upon the entire restaurant. Jack glanced around and noticed the other cashiers were quiet. No other customers occupied the restaurant. He bit his lip. He guessed he wasn't the only one listening into their argument.

"So let me guess. You think he is right, just not about you," Mathew remarked.

"That isn't what I said, Mathew. Just eat."

"No, don't worry about it. I'm just going to go. Go have fun at that dumb party."

Jack watched Mathew drop his burger and push back his chair. He headed over to Ruby and bid her a personal farewell as he headed toward the door.

Mathew stopped right by Jack's chair, eyes narrowed. "Just so you know, it is kind of messed up to be eavesdropping on a bunch of teens, old man."

Jack opened his mouth to comment, but Mathew shook his head and disappeared out the door. He returned his gaze to Steve, heart heavy. Steve chuckled a bit, eyes on the ground. The boy packed up both meals and tossed them in the trash. He headed out the door, going the opposite direction of Mathew.

Jack bit his lip, shifting his seat. It had been a bad idea to explore different food options. He no longer wished to eat. He grabbed his leftover food and threw it away. As he headed out the door, he wondered if that was it for Mathew and Steve. The thought left a bad taste in his mouth.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Jack hovered over an ice cold root beer, the memory of earlier dancing within his mind. A few patrons of the bar chuckled and whispered, but he ignored their chatter. Abby sat beside him, a smile on her lips. He looked to her from the corner of his eyes and grinned.

"You had a great performance by the way," he congratulated, lifting his drink as a form of a toast. "Why not try and make it big? You've got the voice."

Abby turned her stool around to watch the next act on the stage. "I'm a small town girl, Jack. I'm not ready to leave just yet. Anyway, you seem lighter today."

"I wasn't aware I lost weight," Jack remarked.

She rolled her eyes at his comment before she gestured for a drink from the bar. "No, I mean you don't seem as angry. Did you talk to Jerry or something?"

Jack took a sip of his beverage and nodded. "We chatted up on the hiking trails. Jerry may have sprained his ankle."

"Really?" she questioned. "Is he okay? That sounds really bad."

Jack shrugged, focused on the drops of liquid cascading down his cold beverage. "I don't know. When I woke up this morning, I didn't check in or anything. I told him about the local doctor yesterday."

"Are you sure you talked? You are acting like you still don't like each other. Did you actually talk or did you shout at each other?"

Jack laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "There may have been some shouting, but we talked. We actually talked and I think it was good that we did. Honestly, I wouldn't have known as much as I do now."

Abby shoulders relaxed, eyes back on the stage. "Good. I could tell you two were the best of friends once. I don't like the idea of you both still fighting."

Jack nodded. "When I saw the state of my apartment, I felt so betrayed. It wasn't even just that night. It seemed he didn't' appreciate my help at all. He just stopped respecting me after a while I think."

Abby placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey now, I see your face hardening. Let's stop while we still can."

Jack nodded. The memory of their conversation stayed with him since last night. It was hard to shake. A small percentage of him still wanted to hold on to his anger. It was the percentage that ignored Jerry early in the morning. A good friend would check and make sure Jerry got to the doctor. Jack sighed.

"Right now I think we still need space. We both need to think about what we shared with each other, in my opinion. I mean we were on bad terms for years. I don't want anything to mess up what we may or may not have achieved last night," Jack said.

"Wise words. You know, I'm going to share a little secret with you," Abby stated.

Jack glanced at her, a curious expression on his face.

"That song you heard your first night here. It was dedicated to a friend of mine. We had a big fight too and well, we haven't truly resolved it."

Jack frowned, eyes on the small amount of liquid remaining in his cup. "Why haven't you?"

"I was hard headed. Sadly, life doesn't really wait for you to make up your mind sometimes. I missed my chance forever."

Jack eyed her and then realization dawned on him. He gave her a pat on the back. "I'm sorry to hear about that."

She shrugged. "Well, I've learned from my mistake and that was why I was so adamant about you both not doing the same. Life is kind of too short, you know?"

Jack nodded firmly, aware of the statement's truth. "You are right, life is too short."

Abby arose, hands in her pockets. "Hey Jack, don't wait too long, okay? You may still be a little angry or I don't know, but don't wait too long."

Jack gave her a smile as reply. She bid him a good night and disappeared out the Concert Hall. He decided to stay behind and watch the rest of the acts as he thought about her words. He had to be honest with himself. Despite their conversation the night before, Jack was a little angry. He was angrier about the aftermath than the apartment itself. He was familiar with Jerry's unannounced parties. He had seen enough during their high school years. He was angry that Jerry left without a word of apology. He shook his head and focused on all that was said last night. Abby was right. It wouldn't do to wait too long.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

After the last act, he traveled outside. A breeze swept past and rustled his hair. He took a deep breathe in and exhaled. Good Haven was a quiet place. He never imagined he'd end up in a small town. Up ahead, he spotted Abby with her hands in her pocket. Jack called after her and she stopped. When he caught up with her, he smiled.

"What do you want, Jack? Don't you have a friend to talk to?" Abby asked.

Jack blinked a couple of times and then shrugged. "I mean, I guess but—"

"I was giving you advice back there," she reminded.

"And I will visit Jerry soon. Promise."

Abby eyed him, unimpressed.

"I thought you headed home," Jack remarked. "Why are you still out here?"

"I don't know, sometimes the night can be inspiring for my music, you know?" she shared. "I was going to see if tonight would be another one of those musical ones."

Jack nodded as he walked alongside her. Abby paused not too far from Concert Hall. She directed her attention at Jack's face. He looked to her and frowned at the serious look on her face.

Abby tilted her head back, eyes on the moon. "Don't tell me you are scared."

"Scared? What are you talking about?"

"Jack, didn't you just tell me you hadn't seen Jerry all day? I think you should go see him. You said he sprained his ankle? Maybe go ask how he is feeling? Why am I giving you tips on how to be a better friend?"

Jack placed a hand to his chest, insulted. "Better friend? I'll have you know I'm the best friend anyone could ever have."

Abby shook her head, brows relaxed. "Are you sure you have a fiancée because I have a hard time imagining a dork like you getting married."

"Dork? I'm not a dork. Now, my best friend Milton – actually, I shouldn't say that."

"Just go, Jack. Unless, all you said about last night was made up?"

Jack shook his head at the accusation. Abby smiled and then gestured toward the Inn. He laughed at her insistence, but decided to head over to the Inn. He snorted at being called a dork. He was the epitome of cool. She didn't know what she was talking about. If she had known him in high school, she wouldn't be saying such things. He wasn't a dork. He grumbled under his breath as he entered the Inn.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

He stared Jerry's door down for a few seconds before he decided to knock. A groan escaped the occupant inside and he laughed. He heard rustling and then the heavy footfalls got closer. The door opened and shock washed across Jerry's face. Jack glanced at the boot on Jerry's foot and sighed.

"Oh, well it's a sprain," Jerry shared, aware of Jack's staring. "What brings you here Brewer?"

Jack opened his mouth to speak and then closed it. He wondered where all his words disappeared to. Jerry watched him uncertainly, eyes narrowed. Jack was surprised the shorter male didn't slam the door in his face.

"I went by the mechanic and I don't think your car is going to cut it. In fact, I suggest you just leave it," Jack advised.

Jerry winced at the information. "Oh, well, that is okay, I guess."

"I'll make some arrangements for a bus. You are welcome to come along."

Jerry's eyes widened at the offer. Jack analyzed his face and began to wonder what Jerry expected. A part of him wondered what would come from their conversation last night. What had Jerry concluded about him? He waited for a response, but none came.

"Well, I'm leaning toward a morning departure, so I'd get some sleep. We should be heading out early if we want to make good time."

Jerry nodded, eyes focused on everything but Jack's face. Jack sighed inwardly. The atmosphere around them was still very odd. He bid Jerry a goodnight. As he walked away, the door closed. He looked back for a second and then continued to his room. He rethought their brief conversation and wondered what he could have done better. After a few seconds, he decided put his active thoughts to rest. He was ready for a good, long night of sleep.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Hey everyone! Wasn't the last scene awkward?

Anyway, special thanks to reviewer:

TMNH48, thanks for the review. I'm glad you love the story. Sorry, I'm not familiar with the story you stated. Maybe check out some of the forums? Anyway, thanks for the support.

Special thanks to new follower:

Eritalton

Well, fun fact for you all. This chapter originally wasn't going to be in this story, but I needed a rest period after their talk.

What did you all think about Mathew and Steve? Anyway, my favorite scene was at the end with Jack and Jerry. I wanted Jerry to act like a deer in headlights when Jack knocked on his door. I mean I guessed if you hadn't seen someone all day that is how you should react.

I love any kind of feedback good or bad. Feel free to let me know what you thought about this chapter.

The next chapter is 25% (estimated) of the way done. The update maybe a little slower. Just wanted to let you all know in advance.

I wanted to thank everyone reading, reviewing, following, and leaving a favorite. You all put a large smile on my face. I appreciate all the support! Thanks everyone!

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	9. Chapter 9

**You're the Best Man**

* * *

Nine.

A long, winding road led Jack to a lone bus stop. The given directions from the Inn were subpar, but Jack still found the tiny bus station. The sun peeked over the horizon as he sat upon the bench within the bus stop shade. He pushed the handle of his suitcase into its slot, eyes focused on his cellphone.

"I guess this is goodbye."

Jack looked to Abby. She sat beside him on the bench, a tiny grin on her lips. She crossed her legs and looked out across the road. He followed her gaze, mesmerized by the majestic mountains that stretched for miles. Despite the small town atmosphere, Good Haven was a part of a beautiful painted canvas.

Abby looked to him, eyes soft. "You must be happy to go. Good Haven didn't seem like your scene."

"I wouldn't say that was true. I found it to be calm and peaceful."

Abby's brows relaxed, hands folded within her lap. "Well, you made quite a ruckus when you stumbled into our town. It'll go back to peaceful after your departure."

Jack snorted.

Abby bit her lip and looked around her. "I'm guessing this is a more of a solo adventure from here on out?"

Jack narrowed his eyes at a spot on the ground and shrugged at her words. He didn't dwell too deeply on the matter. Instead, he glanced at his watch. It was easy to purchase the bus tickets. Buses stopped at Good Haven regularly and he was shocked by the knowledge. Jack needed to get over his perception of a small town. Good Haven was small, but held a strong vibrant personality.

"We should keep in touch."

Jack glanced at her, brows raised.

"I mean, as friends of course," she said. "Gosh, it still sounds weird doesn't it? I mean what I said sounds weird. I promise I'm not flirting with you. I'm sure your fiancée wouldn't appreciate that."

Jack chuckled to himself. While Jack waited on Jerry's vehicle, Abby and he had found a pleasant friendship between each other. They laughed and joked around as if they hadn't just met each other a few days before. She was a talented artist and he wouldn't mind keeping in touch. Really it wasn't a big deal like she thought. Kim had male friends and Jack was comfortable with it. He was certain Kim would be the same. They loved each other too much to even think of any possibilities.

"Believe me, it is fine," Jack promised. "My love for Kim and her love for me is literally overflowing."

"Wow, you are so cheesy. How can she even handle it?" Abby questioned.

Jack shrugged. A rumbling sound caught his attention. He arose and poked his head from the medium sized structure. From the left, he spotted a large navy blue bus. He gave a nod to no one and smiled. A hand landed upon his shoulder. He looked to Abby's concerned face.

"It is fine really. I don't blame Jerry. My behavior wasn't any better than his. I'm not too surprised," Jack shared.

"Wait, hold on, and don't leave."

Jack looked at the shorter male standing before them. He smiled. The bus pulled up behind him.

Abby crossed her arms. "Just in time, huh Jerry?"

"Why am I not surprised?" Jack announced.

"Sorry I'm late. I kind of had to hobble up here with this boot on my sprain."

"Good thing you showed up," Abby remarked, hands deep within her pockets. "I mean Jack seemed pretty upset. That would have been a sad bus ride."

"Aw, you do care," Jerry responded, eyes twinkling.

Jack gave the other a gentle shove, aware of his sprained ankle.

"Well, you boys better get on the road. It is going to be quite some ride back."

Jack smiled and bid her a farewell. Jack watched the driver who stood to the left. The male opened up the bottom compartment and loaded their large cases. Jack allowed Jerry to hobble up the steps of the bus after the driver. Jerry arrived on the bus and trekked toward an open seat. Jack shouldered his backpack and walked up the steps, two bus tickets in hand. The driver took the tickets and gestured toward the array of seats in the back. Jack turned and gave one more wave to Abby. Jack spotted Jerry seated toward the window.

"I don't know. I'm a little sad to see this place go," Jack said.

Jerry looked to him, a grin on his lips. "I got her number."

Jack snorted. "Probably because she meant to give it to me. She said keep in touch."

"Why would she say that? You're married."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"I'm still pretty bummed about my car. I can't believe that's it. I can't believe you talked me into leaving it," Jerry remarked.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "You had a chat with the mechanic. He gave some sound advice. The cost to fix that car is horrifying. You are better off getting another vehicle."

Jerry sighed. "I guess I'm going to stay in Seaford while I try to figure that out. When we get back I'll have to organize –"

"We aren't heading back," Jack interrupted.

Jerry looked to him, confusion settled in his eyes. Jack laughed, digging into his backpack where he kept his laptop. He blocked Jerry's vision as he shuffled through his bag. He retrieved two items from his things. He handed a ticket to Jerry and smiled.

"What is this Kong Fu Lightning ticket doing here?" Jerry asked.

Jack shook his head as the bus finally pulled from the bus station. He would give the 'genius' a few seconds to think about his question. Good Haven faded into the background as an excited 'whoo' left Jerry's mouth. Jack grinned. It seemed Jerry finally understood.

"We are still going to the concert? But I thought you said we weren't going to make it? I mean aren't you ready to end the trip? Aren't you ready to get away from me?"

Jack eyed the other. "Not quite. I was the one that told you to take a bus, didn't I? And plus, I bought you a bus ticket, before you even decided to come."

Jerry analyzed the ticket, shock on his face. Jack laughed.

Jack turned his attention toward the front. "Now we are pushing it. The concert is tomorrow night and we are literally in Colorado."

"Right, wow, this is amazing. Makes up for my car being a lost cause. I was so stressed, man. Like, I needed to get back to work after this trip and that isn't happening without a car and can't afford a bus there, which by the way thanks for the tickets. Man, I owe you. And I'll pay and –"

"Jerry, breathe."

Jerry took a deep breath in and exhaled. A silence drifted between them before Jerry shuffled in his seat nearby. Jack watched the other fiddle with his cellphone. He looked ahead, focused on the road. There was a peacefulness about the bus ride that he enjoyed.

"I just don't want us to fight again. I mean I figured me being a free loader started it," Jerry confessed.

"We were both at fault, I believe. Yelling at you probably didn't help. I mean yes I helped you out in our college years, but I was also very rude. I could have been more understanding and I'm sorry.I should have heard your side of the story from the beginning."

Jerry glanced at him, eyes wide and a smile on lips. "I'm sorry too. The apparment party shouldn't have happened. I should have actually talked to you instead of running away. I don't know what I was thinking, packing up and leaving like that."

A baby's cry drifted from the back and a mother began to sing a soft lullaby. The soft melody nearly sent Jack to sleep, but he turned his cellphone on and dialed Kim's number. He explained their plans and her happy laugh on the other end brought a smile to his face. He didn't realize Jack and Jerry's feud affected the others. He ended the call with a quiet 'love you' and proceed to turn his attention forward. After a few seconds, a thought came to him. He looked through his bag and brought out his notebook.

"There is that notebook again. What is that for?" Jerry pointed out, leaning over Jack's shoulder.

Jack eyed him and Jerry turned his attention downward.

"No, it is okay, Jerry. Well, it is for Kim. I've been playing around with words and chords on my guitar. It is for the wedding. I know the wedding isn't soon but I want it to be perfect."

"You are going to sing?"

"No, I think Kim wouldn't marry me if I broke out in song."

Jerry nodded, oblivious of Jacks' narrowed eyes. "True, Milton told me of your terrible appearance at Phil's that one time. He said you were a terrible singer. Like really bad."

"Yeah, I'm aware."

"Anyway, Kim loves you too much. I don't think she'd ever break off anything."

Jack's heart warmed at the comment, but he hid his smile. He returned his attention back to the notebook, pencil to paper. A sigh left his lips. He had been pouring over the same chorus for months. He didn't know how the lyricists did it. He didn't even know how Abby did it. Gosh, he wish he had asked her for some advice. It wasn't like he couldn't express his feelings, he could. It was hard expressing his emotions in the form of song.

"May I take a look?"

Jack looked to Jerry. "No offense, Jerry. I don't remember you being a poet."

"This may seem lame, but dance is like poetry. Poetry of movement. Or that is what they say at the dance studio. Just let me see what you have."

Jack hesitated, the notebook pressed to his chest. It wasn't something he wanted to share. The song was a piece of his psyche. A chunk of his heart was in the song. He looked to his friend's expectant gaze and relinquished his hold.

"This actually isn't bad. It is kind of cheesy but hey you are getting married. I think cheesy is expected."

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, ears red. "Shut up, and hand me back the notebook."

Jerry chuckled. "I should take a picture of your face man. Maybe I'll give it to Kim for her wedding gift."

For a second, Jerry's facial features fell. Jack frowned at the sudden change in the shorter male. Mountains passed by their view outside. The other occupants of the bus slept, read, or focused on their electronic devices. It was a surprisingly peaceful ride. Jerry's crestfallen face unsettled him.

Jerry eyebrows furrowed as his shoulders slouched. "You know, if it weren't for Kim and I being in contact still. I probably wouldn't have known you proposed."

"At the time, I was still pretty angry at you. I didn't think to tell you, honestly."

"Right, I wouldn't have said anything to me either."

Jack nodded, eyes focused on the scenery outside. "I was real mad. Everyone was talking about a Best Man. I knew for certain I didn't want you anywhere near my wedding because –"

Jack paused at the sound of a gasp. He looked at the hurt expression on Jerry's face and sighed. He rested his hand on Jerry's shoulder. The shorter male glanced at him. He smiled, assuring the other that things were changing. He removed his hand and rested against the bust seat.

"I don't feel that way anymore," Jack promised. "About the wedding."

Jerry nodded and opened his mouth to probably ask more. Jack watched the other shut his mouth and retreat into himself. Jack sighed at the behavior, but gave the other space. They were on better terms with each other. It felt like they were slipping back into a familiar friendship they had before. It wasn't as awkward as he imagined it would be. They just needed to let loose at the Kong Fu Lightning Concert. Everything would be okay or at least close to okay. He didn't want to jinx the good fortune.

Jerry fidgeted in his seat, eyes on the seat in front. "Yo, I'm going to sleep. These seats are so cramped. I hate having a sprained ankle. It hurts."

"I could move."

"Nah, you are fine. I'm an idiot that is why I have a sprain. Nothing new."

"True."

"Hey, you aren't supposed to agree with me!" Jerry shouted, shoving Jack in the shoulder.

Jack snorted in response to Jerry's retaliation. He looked to his notebook, but then put it back into his backpack. He had time to figure out the lyrics. He decided to follow Jerry's example. The trip had been exhausting. He'd get in another nap before their first stop of three.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

In the early hours of the morning, Jack let out a yawn. He sat up in his seat, eyes focused on the new scenery. Tall sky scrapers touched the clouds and yellow taxis filled the streets. He looked to his companion and gave him a fierce nudge. Jerry grunted as a reply before his eyes opened. Jack pointed out the window and Jerry followed the direction.

Jack pushed his cellphone to his ear, eager to speak with Kim. "We made it to New York City. I'm going to call Kim."

Jerry nodded absentmindedly as he gazed out the window. Jack rolled his eyes at his overenthusiastic expression. After a long conversation with Kim, he watched the bus pull up to a large grand station. The driver announced their arrival as the others departed from the bus. Once again, Jack let Jerry hobble out front to give him time to exit. The other travelers grabbed their belongings and went on their way. A few shouted for taxis while some greeted family. The hustle and bustle of New York put a grin on Jack's lips.

Jerry glanced around them, eyes wide. "Wow, New York. There is a very famous dance school up here, you know?"

"Wasn't aware. Hey, let's hail a taxi," Jack said.

Jerry nodded and waited for Jack as he flagged down the next taxi. Seconds later, a car appeared and they piled inside with their belongings in the trunk. The car fought New York traffic as Jack gave the name of the hotel to the driver. They exited the vehicle and Jack began to discuss the price with the driver.

"100, wow, that is steep for a thirty minute drive."

Jack noticed Jerry's look of concern, but he brushed it aside. Instead he paid and then focused his attention on the bell hop. The young male gathered their luggage and headed toward the hotel. Jack stuffed his hands within his pocket, content with the light breeze rustling his hair.

"A bell hop? Jack, how expensive is this place?"

"Don't worry about it. I wanted to avoid any place with roaches or mysterious stains. It is just one night."

Jerry eyed the hotel, brows furrowed and lips in a thin line. Jack analyzed the hardened expression on his friend's face.

A sigh left Jack's lips as they entered the hotel lobby. "Like I said don't worry about it. We are here to have fun, aren't we?"

Jerry gave him a curious look as they headed into the lobby.

Jack ran a hand down his face, confused by the gaze. "What? Something on my face?"

"No, just – I stormed out of your apartment years ago. I figured that was it. I accepted we could never be friends again. I don't know. Are we friends again?"

Jack shrugged. "I think we aren't enemies."

"Oh."

"Kidding, Jerry, kidding."

"It just seems so sudden. I thought we would fight forever."

"Our friendship is more important than whatever bad feelings we had about each other. Milton was right, but don't repeat that to him or anyone. I don't want Milton to say I told you so about this trip. He'll think road trips are the answer. I'm not going on another road trip."

Jerry nodded, a smile on his lips. Jack shook his head and then proceeded to converse with the young man at the check-in desk. He retrieved two hotel keys and they headed up to the room. Two queen sized beds greeted them. Jerry limped into the room and relaxed on a bed by the window.

"This is the best bed I've ever seen. Good Haven needs to step it up. I feel like I'm literally getting the celebrity treatment," Jerry announced.

Jack shrugged off his coat and settled on the other bed. He glanced out the large window that stretched across one side of the room. He was mesmerized by large skyscrapers and the liveliness of the city. A tiny pit grew in his chest at the sight. Although he wasn't displeased with his company, he still thought of Kim. He had been excited to share his love of Kong Fu Lightning with her. It would have been a nice relaxing get away. They would have traveled from California and stopped at interesting locations along the way.

"Kim would have loved this."

Jerry looked over at him. "Sorry I'm not Kim. I can tell you really wish she was on this trip with you."

"I really had no idea she could be so sneaky. Okay, maybe I did know, but I was so certain we were traveling together. We could have stopped at Rockefeller, the park, and even Broadway if she wanted."

"We could always go to Rockefeller. I can't promise I'm great at ice skating though."

Jack smiled and reclined against the soft folds of the comforter. He rested his hand upon his forehead. "We should get some sleep since it is very early in the morning. Maybe we'll go find some really good New York Pizza and then head to the concert venue."

A yawn escaped Jerry's lips. "Great idea, Jack."

A snore drifted through the room. Jack looked to Jerry's haphazard sleeping arrangement. He glanced at the sprained ankle protected by a special boot. He rolled his eyes and arose from his bed. He arranged some extra pillows and helped the shorter male elevate the sprain. Having a fiancée as a nurse, he learned a lot as she went from student to Registered Nurse. He glanced at his friend's foot, pleased with the better arrangement. He took one glance at the other's face and then retreated to his own bed.

For a few seconds, he looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought. A ring signaled the arrival of a new message. He glanced over the familiar number and frowned. He opened the text and winced at the language. He forgot he told Rick, his old college friend, about his road trip. He looked to Jerry's sleeping form and back to the message. It was no surprise that Rick had some heated words to say about Jerry. Jack bit his lip as he deleted the message. He may just reply at a later time. He rested his eyes and then drifted to sleep.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Jack kneaded the skin between his eyes. He kept his eyes focused and on the lookout. He tapped his right foot on the concrete ground, watching the empty tracks. He glanced at his cellphone when a new message popped up on the screen. He shook his head at a new frantic text from Jerry. He sent a calm reply back to assure the male he would wait for him.

A soft melody drifted through the underground subway station. He looked to a disheveled man playing a violin. A few people threw a couple of dollars into the open case. He listened to the music, calmed by the perfectly strung together notes. He threw a couple of dollars in.

He shot a quick text to Kim. She was suspicious of his explanation about the subway incident. He sighed. A pit grew in his stomach. He had forgotten to let Jerry ahead of him as people rushed off the subway. The panic in Jerry's eyes shone bright and clear in his mind.

"Jack! Man, I was so freaked out. I thought I was going to be taken all the way to the other side of the world or something. And a bunch of weird people kept staring at me," Jerry hollered as he exited the subway.

Jack smiled, throwing an arm around the other's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Jerry. I should have let you of the subway first. I forgot."

Jerry shook his head. "It was an accident. Hey, maybe I deserved it."

Jack frowned and paused their journey to the upstairs. "Don't say stuff like that. You don't deserve anything like that."

Jerry nodded, speechless. Jack smiled.

"How'd you get back here?" Jack questioned.

"I took your advice and it worked," Jerry responded. "I asked around and took another subway to this spot. A nice older woman told me which one to get on."

Jack nodded. "Come on, we have a concert to go see. Maybe if we get there we'll run into the band."

Jerry cheered, drawing attention to them in the subway. A few men and women in business attire glared at him while children cheered with him. Jack chuckled at the response. Jerry waved at the people before he looked to the towering stairs. Jack looked around and found an elevator.

"There is an elevator over there."

The two men headed toward an elevator. As they ascended toward their floor, Jack looked to his cellphone sending Kim another quick text. He caught Jerry staring, a curious expression on his face.

"Kim was mad I lost you," Jack replied. "I think she thought I did it on purpose. I told her we were good, but she must not completely believe me."

Jerry nodded. "I should call her and complain about it. I want to see her chew you out."

"You better not or I'm going to lose you for real and you can walk to Seaford from here."

Jerry's eyes widened. Jack chuckled at the action and continued his conversation with Kim. The concert venue wasn't too far from station. A ball of excitement grew within his chest. He couldn't wait. They exited the elevator. He swiped his metro card allowing them to exit. They walked down a long corridor and up a tiny hill. Jerry pushed the double doors open and he followed after him. Across the street the concert venue shone like a gem. The marquee broadcasted the upcoming Kong Fu Lightning concert to the world.

"Let's cross at the cross walk," Jack suggested. "We came at a good time. Maybe we can get some band merchandise before we head in."

Jerry nodded. The walk signal blinked on and they shuffled across with a hundred other pedestrians. They stood before the venue in awe. A few other fans entered the venue. Jack looked to Jerry who shared the same excited grin on his lips.

"We made it, Jack," Jerry commented. "Despite everything, we are here. I never thought. I had no idea."

Jack laughed at the other's enthusiasm, but he agreed. Jack never thought they'd make it, but they did. They opened the doors and entered.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Hey Everyone! How is everyone doing? Good? Me too. Here is another chapter. Hope you enjoyed.

Special thanks to reviewer:

Maddyliza1234, thanks for the review. I'm glad you loved the last chapter. Yes, Abby was great wasn't she? She really wanted Jack and Jerry to be friends again. Yes, Jack and Jerry should forgive each other. I'm glad things are finally working out for them.

Well, what a chapter. Fun fact! The last scene was something I threw in. I felt the original chapter end was too bland. It needed something. Plus, I could see Jerry being left behind in a subway. I could see the doors closing before he could get off, especially with the boot he is wearing.

The next chapter is 35% (estimated) of the way done. I want to let you all know that there are just two more chapters left of the story. Yes, two more chapters left for the whole entire story. Get excited for the last two chapters everyone! There are my ultimate favorite!

Thanks everyone for the continued support on this story. Thanks to those reading, reviewing, following, and leaving favorites. I appreciate all the feedback. You all are above awesome. Thanks.

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	10. Chapter 10

**You're the Best Man**

* * *

Ten.

Jack tightened his jacket around his body and then raised his arm to the sky. Jerry shivered nearby, his sprained foot still secured in a boot. Despite the harsh weather, Jack smiled. His throat was scratchy and rough, but he was beyond elated. He never thought he'd see Kong Fu Lightning again. The concert reawakened the fan in him. His heart hammered in his chest from the rush of the concert. He remembered Izzy's vocals clearly in his head. He couldn't stop smiling.

"I can't believe he remembered us."

Jack looked to Jerry and chuckled. "We were his bodyguards at one point."

Jerry nodded, arms tightened around himself as the wind brushed past. In the distance, a taxi approached. They pushed into the cab, pleased by the heater that greeted them. Jack removed his gloves and blew at his hands, fingers still cold from the outdoors. He gave the taxi the address of the hotel and they continued their conversation as they made the long trek back.

Jerry rocked back and forth, eyes wide. "I can't believe we almost missed that, Jack. Do you realize we almost didn't come? Like we actually thought about not coming up here."

Jack nodded. Adrenaline rushed through his very veins. On their way up to the room, his excitement failed to fade. He took one look at his guitar in the corner of the room and a smile grew on his face. Jerry noticed his look and gave him a nod. Jack whipped out his guitar and plucked at the strings, the fire from the concert still in his heart. Jerry broke out into butchered vocals of Surfing the Lightning as they jammed. One knock from an angered guest, helped lower their voices.

"How about room service?" Jack asked.

Jerry nodded, shuffling to the sound of the nonexistent music. Jack called up for burgers and fries. He laughed as Jerry wobbled around the hotel room, trying his best to dance with a sprain. They ate burgers, fries, and drank sodas as a familiar karate film appeared on screen. Jack glanced at Jerry who smirked. Both rushed for the remote, but Jerry was victorious.

Jerry shook the remote in his hand. "Why are you so freaked out now? I thought you were proud of your movie?"

Jack was proud of his movie, but like any sane person he was worried about his performance. As the movie progressed, he was brought from his silent judgement by Jerry's poor reenactment of Jack's scenes. He crossed his arms and continued to watch Jerry speak his lines with a familiarity known to only a true fan.

"I may not be like the other guys, but that doesn't matter. I have the heart and the will. I'm going to survive this competition, but I can only do that with you by my side," Jerry recited.

Jack raised his brows at Jerry.

"I may have watched the movie twice," Jerry commented.

Jack tilted his head, a smile on his lips.

"Okay, sue me, four times. I couldn't help it. The movie was so good. I can't believe I almost ruined my movie experience by being mad at you while watching it."

Jack snorted. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. It was fun."

"So you really aren't going back to the big screen?"

Jack watched as his character rushed from a horde of wild beasts. "No, left that life behind a while back. I like this part of my life much better."

"Right, of course. Hey, do you still have your co-star's digits?" Jerry questioned. "The cute one who played your troubled and indecisive love interest?"

"Lydia Campbell?" Jack questioned. "Jerry, I'm not going to give you her number."

Jerry frowned but then nodded. "Understandable."

"Let's get some sleep," he stated, eyes on the credits of the movie. "We have to be at the bus station early. We then have a long drive to Seaford."

Jerry nodded, arms resting behind his head. "Right, back to our regular lives. You go back to the life of a business man and I'll return to the dance studio."

Jack pondered the statement, a sadness in his heart. It was odd to think about. They had just finally gotten somewhere and soon there would be distance between them again. He headed toward the bathroom to get ready for bed. After his trip to the bathroom, he began to talk.

"Hey, Jer. Are you still thinking of staying out of state? I mean I guess you have that studio job and –"

Jack paused at the sound of snoring and took a look at his sleeping friend. He pushed the comforters of his own bed up and slid into bed.

A smile graced his lips as he slept. "Night, Jerry."

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

When the morning came, they were packed and ready for the journey back to Seaford. At the desk, Jack pretended not to have a heart attack when he saw the bill. Maybe room service wasn't such a wise idea, but he paid without concern. He ignored Jerry's looks. He may struggle with his business, but from the recent numbers, it was clear his store's business was finally taking off for good.

"It is nice that the breakfast is free."

"It would be nice if you chewed with your mouth closed, Jerry."

Jerry smirked and then opened his mouth wider. Clumps of chewed food rested in his mouth. Jack narrowed his eyes at the shorter man and then returned to the view out the bus window. They carried their breakfast to go. Jack planned to return to work on a Tuesday, so it was important they got into California on a Monday.

"How is the Kim song going?"

Jack snapped from his thoughts and glanced at the other. The bus rejoined the other cars on the highway. New York would be far behind them in a couple of hours. He looked to his backpack and groaned. He hadn't looked at the notebook in a while. He ran his hand over his face, stressed.

"Hey man don't worry. We have a long drive. I can help, if you want," Jerry said.

Jack nodded, retrieving the red notebook from his bag. They both turned their attention to the notebook as New York faded in the distance.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

"So you mean to tell me you could have killed each other, but you didn't?" Rudy asked.

Jack snorted at the question directed at them. He glanced at Kim and noticed a bright smile on her face. He threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. One week was too long for them to be apart. For a second, he remembered the time she was away in Japan. In both situations, he had longed to see her again.

"Honestly, I never imagined you two would hold such a long grudge," Rudy remarked, between sips of his beverage. "All I could think was, make up already. It was really ridiculous."

"I'm sorry we inconvenienced you," Jack shared, eyes narrowed.

"Apology accepted."

Jerry choked from laughter. He slammed a fist to the table, nearly sending his drink to the ground. Milton shook his head, but smiled all the same. Jack surveyed the jovial scene before him and smiled. He watched the familiar back and forth. He could almost imagine themselves back in the dojo. Times hadn't really changed so much amongst them. The others smiled just as bright as they did in their high school years.

"So Kim, have you unlocked your inner bridezilla yet?" Jerry questioned. "I don't know why, but I feel like you would be terrible."

Jack laughed.

"What? I'm nothing but pleasant. I've been calm and level headed during the entire experience."

Jerry looked to him, brows raised in questioned. Jack shook his head in disagreement. Kim threw a punch at his right shoulder.

"Sorry, Kim, at the food tasting you were upset that I only could remember the mashed potatoes. And you nearly leveled me when I said I thought Phil was catering."

Kim shook her head. "No I didn't. I knew you were joking when you said Phil's."

"I hear you almost made Taylor cry when she suggested you wear a Gi at the reception," Milton pointed out.

"I love karate as much as the next girl, but Taylor should know that I wanted my wedding to be –well, a wedding. No one will wear a Gi."

Jerry nodded, brows furrowed. "No way! I was going to bring my Gi and everything. At least let me wear my black belt."

Kim glared. "You are child, Jerry Martinez."

Jerry reclined, hands behind his head. "Guilty as charged."

Kim's hand covered his own as he shared a laugh with Jerry. A sparkle settled within her eyes as she looked to him. He made eye contact with her, a smile on his lips. He noticed the stillness of their companions and rolled his eyes at the looks on his friends' faces.

"Don't mind us," Jerry gestured at himself. "Just basking in the cheesiness of you two."

"Hey, tease all you want. I'm about to get married and you are –forever alone?" Jack asked.

Jerry frowned at the statement, but smiled seconds later. Milton remained displeased not as appreciative of the comment. Jack laughed at his friends expressions. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he enjoyed teasing his friends.

Rudy snorted and shoved Milton. "Lighten up, Milton. There is a nerdy girl out there for you somewhere. Just have to keep searching."

"How dare you? I can date whomever I please. Nerd or not."

The others broke out into uncontrolled laughter. Milton shook his head, but joined the joyous moment.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Jack said farewell to the others. He watched Jerry get into Milton's car and Rudy disappear in his own car. He walked across the parking lot with Kim, shoulders relaxed and a carefree grin on. He opened the passenger's side of his car and waited for Kim to enter. The drive back was quiet as the scenery passed by.

"Jack, I'm really happy for you, you know?" Kim stated.

"Happy about what?"

She shook her head, amused. "That you and Jerry are friends again."

"We are?"

"Don't joke. I'm being serious. I was worried. I mean – really worried. We are getting married. I know I keep saying that but it wouldn't have settled well in my stomach if Jerry didn't come."

Jack shook his head and then eyed her. "It isn't like you would have kept him away. You two were still friends no matter how much I wished you hadn't been. I pretended you weren't talking with him on the phone so many times that I began to believe it."

"Jack," Kim called out.

Jack turned to her at the stoplight, intrigued by the serious tone in her voice. Her features hardened, and she rested her hand upon his.

"I wouldn't have wanted to put you in an uncomfortable situation. If both you and Jerry were still on bad terms, then I wouldn't have invited him. I doubt he would have come even to appease my feelings."

"I doubt it. Jerry would have come. He would have."

Kim rested her head against the headrest, eyes focused on the road ahead. "The light is green."

Jack turned his attention back to the front, no longer distracted by Kim's stunning smiling. Kim was tired, so he continued on the road to her place. On the path to her complex, he rested his hand upon her shoulder. Once they arrived at her place, he ran his right hand through her hair and settled on her neck. Bright eyes stared into his soul as she tilted her head up. He met her halfway, her lips soft against his. He pulled away, a grin on his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Kim stated, breathless. "I need to get inside. I am covering someone's early morning shift so I'll need to get some rest, but we'll talk later?"

"I'll call from work."

A bright smile stretched across Kim's lips before she exited the car. Jack opened his own door and walked over to where Kim stood. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as they strolled beneath the dark, night sky. He wanted to walk her to her apartment door, but she insisted she was fine. He pulled her into a hug and they broke apart minutes later. He watched her disappear into the main entrance of the apartment. After she disappeared, he turned on his heel and headed to his car.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Hey Everyone! Here is another chapter! Hope you enjoyed it.

Special thanks to reviewer:

Maddyliza1234, thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Yes, I didn't write out the reunion with the band, but you can imagine it was funny. You love my stories? Wow, thanks. I'm glad you find them fun to read. I do the best I can. You are too kind. Thanks for the support.

Well, we are coming in on the very final chapter. Get excited for the last chapter. Many of you were probably wondering about somethings. Let's just say you may find it in the final chapter.

The next chapter is 10% (estimated) of the way day. I'm happy to say the update shouldn't take too long.

I want to thank everyone for their continued support of this story. It means the world to me. Thanks to those reading, reviewing, following and leaving favorites. You all are truly gems! Thanks.

Until Next Chapter,

Bye.


	11. Chapter 11

**You're the Best Man**

* * *

Eleven.

Jack rearranged his tie a few more times before he moved his hands away. Bright afternoon sunlight filtered through the opened blinds, illuminating his shaky hands. After his talk with his Best Man, he had hoped he would be more at ease. He was still nervous. He shouldn't be nervous. The door opened in the background, but he focused on his reflection.

An older woman stood behind him a smile on her lips. "My baby, off to a bright future."

"Mom," he said, looking over his shoulder.

"Your father is sitting out there all ready to go with the camera," she stated. "Oh my, Jack. What has happened to your tie?"

"What?" he exclaimed.

His mother giggled as she fiddled with his tie. Jack calmed as his mother's melodious laughter escaped her mouth. It was his big day. He was about to marry the love of his life. After the tie disaster was over, his mother looked at him tears in her eyes.

His mother stepped back, arms crossed and brows furrowed. "You treat her right, you understand me?"

Jack smiled. "Mom, I know. Why would I ever treat her bad?"

She gave him a nod of approval before she slipped out the door. He took a deep breath and headed out into the church. He walked past the familiar guests in the pews. He passed Rudy, Milton, and Eddie on his way to his destination. After three small steps, he arrived at the altar.

"Can you imagine it? Heartthrob Jack is tied down."

Jack rolled his eyes, focused on the double doors.

"The day will come for you too, Jerry. Oh, thanks for the unnecessary mustard in my sneakers."

"As the Best Man it is up to me to keep you calm, collected, and light hearted. I'm supposed to provide comic relief."

Jack gave Jerry a brief look. "That was your excuse for the failed Bachelor's Party. Milton should have been in charge of that at least. Best Man or not you are a hazard."

"Yeah, well, that is what bros are for."

Jack shot Jerry a glare. He turned his eyes away from him, smiling.

"I guess you are right," Jack replied.

A hush fell over the crowd as the Wedding March encompassed the church. A flower girl walked ahead, tossing petals from her woven basket. A giggle left her lips as she tossed the flowers ahead of her. He chuckled at Kim's younger cousin.

His heart stopped. Kim was several feet away and she looked beautiful. The wedding trail followed behind her as she walked toward them, held by her father. Kim reached his side and her father took his seat beside his wife. The pastor opened his mouth and then their lives together began.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Excited chatter and laughter, from their friends and relatives, drifted toward their ears. Jack and Kim were married. He glanced at her, a smile on his lips. Jack rested his hand upon hers. She turned to him, a questioning look on her face.

"Hey, Mrs. Brewer," he called out to her.

She rolled her eyes. "I had no idea you were going to turn out so cheesy in your old age."

"Old age? I hardly call early thirties old age."

"I'm joking," she shared and turned her gaze to the middle of the reception hall.

Jack analyzed the rolling waves of purple satin that decorated the ceiling. Dark black and purple tablecloths adorned the tables. He sighed, eyes focused on the middle of the floor. Jerry stood in the front of the reception hall. Jerry requested to be last with toasts and Jack was nervous.

Jack was certain their parents would wrap up the toasts with embarrassing stories and heartfelt words. Of course, Jack was on better terms with Jerry, but still the road to reconciliation was bumpy, literally. A serious expression fell across Jerry's face as he stood in the front of the reception hall. Jack shifted around in his seat before he returned his attention to the man before him. He tapped his knees,with unsteady fingers, beneath the table.

"I know some of you may not recognize me," Jerry shared.

Jack clenched Kim's hand.

"I'm actually very famous like some of you all."

Kim chuckled beside him. He grinned. He could always count on Jerry to open up with stale jokes.

"Anyway, I'm the Best Man wanting to hog the spotlight for a little bit to talk about my good friends Kim and Jack. The Brewers and Crawford's wanted to end the shebang, but I asked them nicely if I could change it up."

Kim looked to him, worry in her eyes. He knew she was concerned about him. He really shouldn't grip her hands too tight. There was nothing Jerry could say that would bother him.

"For those who don't recognize me, I know what you are thinking. Yes, you are right. I wasn't at the engagement party. And I'll tell you why a little later. Part 2 if you will."

"Come on Jerry, this isn't about you," Rudy hollered, amused. "Let the couple eat their cake and have their first dance."

The large crowd broke into laughter. Jerry smiled and gestured for their silence.

"Alright, I deserved that one, Rudy. But honestly, are you still sore about your shortened speech?"

Rudy narrowed his eyes. Jack shook his head. His friends were anything but normal.

"I remember when I first met Kim. I'll be honest I was afraid of her. She was a Black Dragon, but she never bullied like the rest. We never really talked to each other much, not until Jack came crashing through the dojo walls. Yes, crashing and that isn't a simile."

"And it still isn't a simile," Milton shared.

Jack chuckled at Jerry's incorrect term usage.

"Did I think they would end up together? I can't say I did, but there was a point where I knew they were falling in love. I know it sounds sappy, but it is the truth. It is funny. They tried to hide it from us. They were worried about what we thought. There was no reason to hide, guys. You two were meant to be and we would have congratulated you both."

Jack smiled as he glanced at Kim. She returned his grin and looked back to the front.

Jerry lips turned down as he continued his speech. "Unfortunately, the good times didn't actually continue rolling. See, I'm kind a trouble maker. Not as big as I was in high school but decent. I was down on my luck and Jack, my best friend, took me in. And I must confess I took advantage of that."

Jack sucked air into his lungs. He glanced around at the other guests and noticed their confused expressions. There was a lot people that didn't know about his past. A sigh left his lips at the quiet atmosphere. He didn't understand why Jerry would bring up something extra personal on his wedding day.

"I know Kim is in good hands, because Jack took me in, the biggest bum you'll ever meet. He fed me, sheltered me, dealt with my poor attitude, and I rarely truly thanked him from the heart. Okay, maybe I didn't like his friends, maybe I embarrassed him in front of his friends, but still he helped me. And what do I do? I paid him back by creating a wedge between us."

The silence continued. A baby cried somewhere amongst them, but despite the sudden noise all the guests focused on Jerry.

"Anyway, long story short Kim and Milton were there to get us back on track after we didn't talk for years. There are some funny parts of the story, you'll have to stop by and hear the rest from us sometime. What I'm saying is, Kim and Jack are the best friends a guy could ever have. I can't see anyone more deserving of happiness besides them. And – I—"

Jack frowned. Jerry lowered the microphone and let out a curse as he shielded his eyes from the crowd. He smiled. Jack arose from his seat and looked to Kim. She nodded and they crossed the distance and embraced Jerry in a hug.

"Thanks, man," Jack whispered.

Jerry nodded. "Of course, you and I are practically brothers. I'm sorry if that speech wasn't what you expected. I really had something awesome prepared. I wanted to thank you for everything and –"

Jack shoved the other, a grin on his lips. "Shut up and let us eat cake."

Jerry grinned. "Sure, save the best slice for your Best Man."

Kim huffed. "Jerry, Jack, can we please get on schedule?"

"Schedule? Oh no, she is going to be one of those kinds of wives," Jerry pointed out.

Kim nailed Jerry in the shoulder. Jack laughed as he headed over to the cake with Kim.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

"And the first dance, Mr. and Mrs. Brewer," the announcer shared, gesturing for Kim and Jack to step toward the dance floor.

Jack placed arms around Kim as her arms circled around his neck. He gazed into her eyes, a smile on his lips.

Kim's smile widened. "Do you think we will ever stop smiling?"

Jack looked into Kim's eyes. "I hope not. Your smile is my fuel."

She giggled. "Gosh, so cheesy. I wonder if they'll play my jam."

Jack snorted. "No, but I think you'll be pleased either way."

Kim eyed him confused, but he shook his head, unwilling to ruin the surprise. From the corner of his eyes, a familiar female walked across the floor and stopped at the front. She held the microphone firmly in hand.

A man made an announcement over the microphone. "Introducing, Abby, from the small town, Good Haven, Colorado."

"Isn't that the singer you met?" Kim questioned.

Jack didn't respond.

"She will be performing an original song from Jack Brewer to a Kimberly Brewer."

Kim's eyes widened as the first notes of the song filtered from the speakers. Jack pulled her closer as they spun around the dance floor. The song continued on as all eyes were on them. His heart warmed with each lyric that drifted from the speakers. Truly, Abby was a great singer. As they spun around, he spotted Abby with her eyes closed and singing.

Abby swayed with the music, eyes closed. "And I never knew I'd be here with you, today. And I always knew that I'll love you, forever."

The tip of Jack's ears turned a dark red. He kept his gaze away from Kim's eyes as the song played in the background. He confessed he was nervous about the song. He had been working on the project for months. Abby delivered his message with passion and playfulness, just as envisioned the song to be.

"You did this for me?"

Jack turned his gaze to her and sighed, relieved. He wiped the stray tears from her eyes.

"I can't believe I'm crying from such a cheesy song, but I am. You better not make me cry like this in the future, Brewer."

"If it is tears of joy, I can't make promises."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. He looked to Abby who gave him a thumbs up as she continued to sing. He rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm and continued his dance with his new wife. From the corner of his eye, he spotted Jerry and frowned. The male gave him a nod, with a suspicious grin on his lips.

"I think Jerry is about to do something really stupid," Jack said.

Kim hummed lightly. "Don't worry about it. Just let it happen."

"What?"

The song faded as Kim and Jack slowly pulled apart. They turned their attention to where Abby stood, a confused expression on his face.

"Abby that was beautiful singing. And Jack awesome songwriting. It was a little cheesy, but I expected that for a wedding. So, I remember thinking, hey what can I get the man and lady who have everything. Well, the gift of dance, of course. DJ? Track number 6."

The man gave Jerry a thumbs up. Jack crossed his arms and began to wonder if The DJ was a part of the strangeness too.

"Introducing, Madame Rouge School of Dance's talented 4 o'clock hip hop class," Jerry gestured.

Teens of varying ages appeared, dressed in snapbacks, sweats, and attitudes. Kim giggled.

"Prepare to be served," Jerry said.

Jack watched Jerry and the kids stretch. One of the shorter teens,a young girl, took off in a run and flipped in the air and landed right on the opening beat. The children got into formation around Jerry. The male stood in a pensive position. Jack watched him move his arms in quick jerky motions. Instantly, the motions brought him back to the Concert Hall. Once again he saw movements he hadn't seen from Jerry before, fluid like ballet but jerky like hip hop.

"Wow, this is my new jam."

Jack chuckled as Kim began to twist and flail to the music. He watched Jerry's extensive choreography unfold. At the end the children spun around Jerry, in a fluid fashion as Jerry entered into a dance solo. Then the dance ended, with Jerry reciting the Wasabi Code. His heart warmed. He reminded him that no matter where they go, they were always connected. He understood Jerry's message loud and clear. The audience broke out into cheers.

When the night grew old, Kim separated from his side and ended up with Taylor, her maid of Honor. Jack watched them squeal alongside her other friends from college and a few nursing colleagues. A hand slapped his back and he turned to Mark, a frown on his lips.

"Ouch."

"Shouldn't have hurt, Mr. Karate. Man, that performance. Your friend was good and those kids, man. He taught them?" Mark asked, eyes wide.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, he is talented, isn't he?"

"Hard to believe he hasn't broken out in the choreography business. That was sick."

Jack sighed. "Yeah."

A familiar male stood to the side and looked to him. "Jack, may I have word?"

Mark bid him farewell and Jack walked over to an older co-star of his, Carmichael Chives. He starred with him in the Karate Games.

"So that is Jerry? I'm impressed," Carmichael remarked. "I'm staring in this big dance related movie. We are looking for bright dance minds like that. I think my director would like him. We have a dance boot camp coming up and I'd like to get in touch with your friend. If he can teach and bring this out of children, then imagine what he can do with trained dancers and non-dancers, like myself. "

Jack's widened at the thought of dance boot camp. "A big dance movie huh? That will be challenging."

"It will be. What do you think of him? I value your opinion."

Jack looked over to Jerry. He watched the male congratulate the teens and give them well deserved high-fives. He smiled. "You'd be missing out if you didn't give his creative mind a chance. Did you get the name of the dance studio he works at?"

"Yeah, I did. Wow, is all I can say, wow. I'm going to introduce myself. Oh, Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks, man."

Carmichael jogged over to Jerry and introduced himself. The children scattered, probably in search of more dessert or their parents. Jack smiled as Jerry's eyes widened. The older male was no small celebrity so the reaction was understandable. Jerry locked eyes with him, and he gave him a nod. Jerry covered his hand with is mouth, eyes wide, as Carmichael discussed with him.

Kim walked over to him, eyes on the scene unfolding before them. "He looks happy."

"Things are great for me," Jack commented, eyes focused on Jerry as he shook the male's hand. "Our futures aren't the only ones with the potential to be bright. He deserves to be happy too."

Kim wrapped her arms around his body. "Aren't you glad you decided to take that road trip?"

He pressed a kiss to her right temple. "Yes, I am even glad that the car broke down."

Kim eyed him. "You? Happy about a broken down car?"

"I firmly believe nothing would have changed if we went to New York first. We were supposed to go to Good Haven, I think."

Kim slipped her fingers through his, facial features relaxed. "I think so too, but let's think about that later. Let's continue dancing. Another song is coming on and you know I made sure it was my jam. I won't be interrupted this time."

The soft music shifted to a more upbeat number. Kim's arms and body shook in a sporadic manner. Jack winced at the dancing, but decided to dance alongside her anyway. The other guests crowded the floor. From afar, he spotted Jerry's signature shuffle and laughed. The teenaged dance students mirrored Jerry's moves.

He flapped his arms to the beat of the song, a thought in his head. He nearly lost a best friend. Despite the struggles and trials, his friendship with Jerry prevailed. The night was filled with joy and his wife danced horrendously right beside him. He locked eyes with Jerry who gave him a cheesy grin accompanied with an enthusiastic thumbs up. Jerry and Jack's friendship was finally where it was supposed to be.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Hey everyone! Well there you have it, the end of You're the Best Man. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it.

Special thanks to reviewers:

Maddyliza1234, thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the reunion between the gang. Sometimes I stumble with humor so I'm glad it worked out. Will Jack go back into acting? It is hard to tell, but I know he was happier with a simpler life. Epilogue into their friendship? Sadly, this is the last chapter. I'm happy to know you liked the story. I'm going to miss it too. Thanks for the continued support, I truly appreciated it.

Kathy, thanks for the review. This is a great story? Thanks so much. I'm glad you liked the story. Do more stories like this? I'll see what I can come up with down the road. Thanks for the support.

Special thanks to followers:

Kkxo

EVanvicky

Special thanks to those who left favorites:

Kkxo

EVanvicky

Well, like I stated above this was the last chapter. I truly enjoyed writing this story. It was a little different from some of the other stories I have been writing. It was a nice journey. Fun fact: The title is a play on words. You're the Best Man and You're the best, man. Get it? Yes I am lame.

Now, I thought this would be my last story for this TV show, but I was wrong again. I have at least two more stories I'm working on, so stay tuned for those!

I want to thank everyone for their continued support on this story. I was so excited to try something different and you all have been so wonderful. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and left favorites. I appreciate every single one of you! You all are the best! Although the show has been over for a while, I'm so happy to see writers still trying to keep the show alive!

Thanks again everyone,

Until Next Story,

Bye


End file.
